


Tongue Tied

by Hoetry, NCTYOU0520



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And a pinch of angst, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fem Doyoung, Fem Winwin, Fem Yuta, Gay, Lesbians, M/M, University AU, all the rich kids are butts, also Jisung has a FAT crush on renjun, also a few other hetero couples, and fluff, corndog, everyone is literally in love with Renjun, fem Kun, fem Renjun, fem Taeyong, fem Xiaojun, fem YangYang, fem jaehyun, fem jungwoo, fun coming of age, hetero noren, jeno is a puppy, literally crack, renhyuck are besties, renjun is mean and grumpy, we whipped for fem renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoetry/pseuds/Hoetry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTYOU0520/pseuds/NCTYOU0520
Summary: “OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” a deep voice screams out when the petite girl hits the floor. The handsome boy in front of her crouches to the floor beside her checking to see if he caused her any injuries.“My corndog.” Renjun says in a small voice staring down sadly at the snack on the floor. The boy sighs in relief after seeing that the girl wasn’t seriously hurt.“I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I-”“My corndog!” Renjun says in a menacing voice, her fiery eyes finally turning to meet the cute boy so intensely it makes him gulp in fear.“S-so sorry,” he bows deeply, offering a hand to help her off the ground. “I can buy you a new one-”“What if I don’t want a new one huh?” she growls, rejecting his hand and pushing herself up to her feet. “What if I wanted that specific corndog” she points at the sad corndog on the ground. “And now I can’t have it!”____Or Renjun never knew it'd be so easy to fall in love. (Basically, the hetero Noren university AU nobody asked for)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 234





	1. TOMBOY

**Author's Note:**

> TOMBOY-(HYUKOH) 
> 
> IC stands for international college, where all dem rich boys go to. It's expensive because- It is... It's also part of the other college like they are connected, but not really? If that makes sense. ANYGAYS enjoy the story!!!!

She sure does look like a big idiot right now, doesn’t she? 

With how she’s standing in front of all her classmates trying to explain what a boomer was to reach the thirty-minute time limit for her presentation. It wasn’t like Renjun didn’t prepare or anything, right? It was Donghyuck’s fault if anything. How exactly? Well the poor guy was just trying to help Renjun practice before class, no big deal, except for the fact that he mixed up the papers with some guy named Soobin after he bumped into him and fucked up all of their shit- holy fuck that makes no sense but moral of the story: Renjun’s best friend is a fucking idiot. 

Their goes to waste the all-nighter her and her roommate pulled off to make her presentation for her politics class. YangYang even tried motivating her by giving her ice chips and hot pockets. It was a long four hours trying to get it done, and they probably wouldn’t have stayed up all night if they hadn’t decided to take a break and watch Shrek the Musical, in German. But since a boy named Lee Donghyuck existed, all that hard work went to shit. 

“So let’s say Mr.Kim says that our generation sucks at talking to each other. That’s my tenth example on a way to use the word, boomer. This is a way the newer generations have learned to disregard and put down the voices of older generations in politics, no longer viewing the elders as wise but as a joke. Now I can continue this explanation, but I guess my time here is done. So thank you very much, and I hope you all have a better day.” She swore she didn’t see any living being even blinked, they all sat there, dead, clapping their hands, glad her shit show was finally over. Renjun sighed walking back to her seat to retreat her things before the bell rang. 

“I don’t know what was worse, the fact that you felt the need to talk about boomers or your misuse of the word, penis.” Yangyang had been the only one who noticed since no one gave a fuck about the presentation in general. She snorts at the memory of the girl mispronouncing the word honey and instead what came out of her mouth was ‘penis’. Not like anybody would have cared since the girl was foreign, but YangYang being the huge pervert that she is, would never let it slide. 

“Shut up, you shouldn’t be talking since you have a  _ sore throat.  _ “ The shorter girl muttered, using her fingers as air quotes. The bell cut off YangYang, making Renjun flee before she had to hear any inappropriate comments come out of the German girl’s mouth. 

“I’ll see you after school, penis~” 

“I will destroy your bloodline, Liu Yangyang!” 

The campus was flooded with racing students, all trying to get to class just so they can graduate and work as McDonald's employees. That’s how Renjun likes to think about it, not that there’s anything wrong with working at Mickey Ds.

She sighs, rolling her eyes at the skater boy rolls right past her. It’s not like she hates everybody here though. Yeah, she may seem mean to YangYang, but it’s not like she can’t handle the German girl. If it wasn’t for her, She wouldn’t have known how to tell that American guy to move his car out of the way. She doesn't hate Chenle, the boy she met while she was running a booth for her dance team on club day. No, she doesn’t hate Yuta, a Japanese girl on the school’s soccer team. She knows Doyoung, President of the Raising Queens Club, and she doesn’t hate her either. She surely doesn’t (Read: sometimes) hate Donghyuck, and that motherfucker has been by her side since freshmen orientation. 

_ “Did you say you want a car?! Sorry, this is for dorms only!” The man screamed back at her, trying to be louder than the school band in the background. Renjun groaned and looked around her, it was no use, everybody she saw was Korean. Even that small dog peeing on the man’s bag probably knew more Korean than she did.  _

_ “No! I said I want my dorm key! I’m going to this school in the fall!”  _

_ “THE CAR DEALER IS LITERALLY ACROSS THE STREET FROM THE SCHOOL MA'AM! I CAN'T HELP YOU!”  _

_ “Taeil-Hyung! She’s asking for her dorm key!” A slightly taller boy came towards him, bending over to scream it in the shorter man’s ear. The tan boy was too tall to fit under the stand, instead choosing to lean over the stand to talk to him. Not like Renjun was jealous that the boy was taller than the puny stand, something she could never do even if she wore heels. She was jealous of the fact that he too was a freshman but already knew people. She frowned at the friendly manner the boy greeted the tiny man sitting in the booth.  _

_ “Oh! Why didn’t you say that sweetheart!” Taeil’s voice seemed more clear to her now, her ears were still ringing, but she finally was able to hear.  _

_ _____ _

_ “Hey.”  _

_ Donghyuck looked up from his seat, he was looking at his schedule only to see the same Chinese girl he helped earlier, offering him a cherry-flavored popsicle.  _

_ “Thank you, I was on the verge of either killing him or myself.”  _

_ She handed the male the popsicle, giving him a warm smile.  _

_ “Which one would you have done?” he asks opening the slightly melted treat.  _

_ “I don’t know, both?”  _

_ “You’re funny, thanks by the way.” the boy laughs holding up his treat before sinking his teeth into the ice as if it was a piece of meat. _

_ “Ew, you eat popsicles like that?”  _

_ “Yeah, what about it?” his mouth full when he speaks, he watches as she takes the seat next to him, tilting his head curiously at the tiny girl.  _

_ “Nothing. It’s just weird.”  _

_ “I’m Donghuck FYI, but you can call me Haechan.”  _

_ The younger shoved the rest of his popsicle in his mouth, trying his best to give the girl a wide smile, but he failed miserably when a piece of the iced treat falls out of his mouth.  _

_ “I’m Renjun, a transfer student from China-”  _

_ “WAH! FROM CHINA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KOREAN!”  _

_ “Do I look Korean?”  _

_ “Duh, well maybe not your height.”  _

_ “I will end you!”  _

_ Renjun makes a fist towards Donghyuck, only making the younger boy laugh and put up his hands in defeat. It was a miracle Renjun didn’t lay a finger on him, looking away with an eye roll when the other boy dares to wink at her.  _

_ “I like you Injun-ah, we should be best friends! Just Renjun and Haechan we could become those characters who fight through college life together!”  _

_ “Literally, never call me that ugly ass nickname ever again. ”  _

“Injun-ah~” Renjun fell forward when the taller boy hugged her from behind using all his force. He sure hasn’t changed from being that energetic piece of shit she met freshman year. 

“You big idiot, you’re going to break me in half!” she huffed, holding her head to stop her vision from spinning, ruffling her hair back into place. She was making her way into one of the campus stores that sold those fried corn dogs with cheese until this dummy decided to tackle her to the floor.  _ Ah, friendship _ .

“You know, sometimes I forget you’re a 152 cm goblin.” 

“Do you have a death wish?” She made a midway fake punch towards him but then proceeded to pull his ear when he nodded his head yes.

“No no no no- I’m sorry I meant to shake my head!” he laughs loudly, never quite taking the girl serious until he wakes up the next morning with a sore ear. 

“I’ll buy you a corn dog!” 

“You better.” she let go of his ear, getting in line at the corn dog stand, crossing her arms over her chest, like the little brat that she is. 

It’s almost like a cycle. Donghyuck insults her, Renjun doesn’t like it, Renjun challenges Donghyuck, Renjun fights him and then Donghyuck ends up having to buy her food. They could pass off as a couple if only they didn’t bicker like siblings half of the time. 

“Guess what?! I had to pass by the IC building again, and-“ 

“The white boy?” 

“YEAH! Just when I thought I didn’t have to see his stupid face again, he shows up. He even dropped my things and stepped on my books. I was so close to punching his ugly smirk off his face, but Felix held me back from beating his ass.” 

“You know, that guy was a real asshole to you during-“ 

“What can I get for you two today?” The old lady behind the counter greeted them with a nice smile. Both of them turn to greet the lady politely, giving her another smile in return. 

“Give us 4 cheesy corndogs, please!” 

“Four, I said I’d only buy you one!” 

“Yeah, but you almost crushed me with all your weight fatty. You’re lucky I didn’t choose pork belly because that seems like a way better apology gift than one dollar corndog-“ 

“We’ll take four corndogs, please.” Renjun smiles as she watches the boy hand the money to the older woman, smiling at the lady who chuckled and wrote down their order. 

“Your girlfriend sure does have an appetite for a girl her size.” The lady handed them the bags of corn dogs, not expecting for Renjun to snap back, but Donghyuck was there to cover her mouth with his hand, nervously giggling. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN A GIRL MY SIZ-“ 

“Thank you Mrs.Lee, have a wonderful day~” Donghyuck bows to the lady, almost dragging Renjun away from the stand and to a nearby table. He finally took his hand off her mouth when he feels her tongue lick his palm. 

“Ew, Renjun.” he whines, wiping her spit on his jeans. “Deal with it bitch.” she sits down and grabs a corn dog aggressively, taking more than half into her mouth. Donghyuck would be impressed if he wasn’t so turned off by the rest of the girl’s personality.

“I can’t believe you were about to cuss out the nicest lady on campus.” 

“She started it!” She said while covering her full mouth, her eyebrow sewing together in anger at the thought of the woman she encountered. 

“Whatever just eat grumpy.” the boy took a corn dog, dipping it in mustard before taking a bite out of it. They both stayed quiet for a while, enjoying each other's presence before Renjun brought up their previous conversation topic. 

“So, that white guy, what does he look like?” 

“Canada? Oh, he has black hair, big eyes and-he’s fat and ugly!” Donghyuck caught himself and decided to insult the IC boy, taking another angry bite remembering what he did that morning.

“So he’s hot?” Renjun asks bluntly, still chewing her corn dog. 

“What-no, of course, he’s not hot, think for once woman!” What kind of guy does she think he is?!?! No way in hell would anyone find an asshole like that attractive! You don’t just go around, stepping on somebody’s borrowed books! Now Haechan has to replace the book the IC guy’s shoes ruined. How much does it cost?! $20? No. $200? Closer. He had to pay $800 for a fucking chemistry book! What’s worse was that his IC friends started laughing at him as if he were the clown! But you know who were clowns, their girlfriends, that’s who! 

“I’m just saying the guy’s gotta be pretty hot if he has you this riled up.” Renjun shrugs munching on her third corn dog of the night. 

“Have I ever told you how much I hate you-” 

“Heads up!” 

It wasn’t long until a soccer ball hit Donghyuck in the back of the head so hard he lost his balance and fell off the bench table. 

“What the fuck! I was in the middle of a conv-“ 

“I-I’m so so-sorry! I didn’t mean it! I-I-” 

A tall high school boy came running towards them to retrieve his ball, kneeling to see if Donghyuck was okay. And of course he was, the sun always rises, doesn’t it? 

“Why would you kick a ball here, huh?!?! Don’t you see that there’s people walking around someone could’ve died!” 

“But there was no one walking around-“ 

“I think my head is bleeding~!!! Call an ambulance Injun-ah~ I’m dying!!!” 

“Give the boy a break you’re not dying.” Renjun comes from behind the high school boy, smacking Donghyuck on the forehead. She picked up his corndog from the ground and dusted it off. 

“You, what’s your name?” 

She said, turning to look at the blushing high school boy, who looked at her with a wide-eyed dreamy look. He stuttered a bit before answering her question, his cheeks turning even redder than before now that the pretty girl was present. 

“I-It’s Park Jisung, an-and you’r-.” 

“Jisung-ah, can you please take him to the health center sweetheart, I don’t want him to lose more brain cells than he already has.” she ignores Donghyuck’s offended ‘ _ hey! _ ’. 

“I-I-” 

“I’d really appreciate it, I have a date I don’t want to be late.” She touches his arm, making the smitten boy speechless when she bats her eyelashes at him. 

“B-But I came to visit my siblings-“ 

“Great! Thanks Park Jisung~” She smiles brightly gathering her things while biting her (read: donghyuck’s) corn dog, running off into the science building. All Jisung could do was stare longingly, giving the girl of his dreams a hesitant wave as she runs through the courtyard.

“Huang Renjun, you owe me a corndog!” 

  
  
  


____________

  
  
  
  


“You deserve a day off Huang Renjun, you put up with so much bullshit.” she says to herself, walking through the hallway at a fast pace. Her tiny feet moved quickly along the tiled floor, she chews angrily on the half-eaten corn dog she stole from Donghyuck earlier. 

“You wake yourself up at ass o’clock in the morning to look this fucking cute, but does anybody appreciate it? No-” her rant is cut short when she runs into something hard. Now any normal person would’ve probably lost their balance for a few seconds and regain it almost instantly, but since Renjun was literally almost two feet fucking tall she didn’t, regain her balance that is and fell straight on her ass. 

“OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY!” a deep voice screams out when the petite girl hits the floor. The handsome boy in front of her crouches to the floor beside her checking to see if he caused her any injuries. 

“My corndog.” Renjun says in a small voice staring down sadly at the snack on the floor. The boy sighs in relief after seeing that the girl wasn’t seriously hurt. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I-” 

“My corndog!” Renjun says in a menacing voice, her fiery eyes finally turning to meet the cute boy so intensely it makes him gulp in fear. 

“S-so sorry,” he bows deeply, offering a hand to help her off the ground. “I can buy you a new one-” 

“What if I don’t want a new one huh?” she growls, rejecting his hand and pushing herself up to her feet. “What if I wanted that specific corndog” she points at the sad corndog on the ground. “And now I can’t have it!” she knows she’s being difficult, but it’s been a long day and the handsome boy seemed like a perfect outlet. Plus the fact that he was wearing an IC uniform was really the icing on the cake. Renjun was overwhelmed with the need to release her anger on any rich IC asshole, not only for her but for Donghyuck as well. 

“I mean I didn’t think you’d want it anyways, it looked kind of gross.” the boy nervously scratches the mole under his eye. 

“Listen here-” she gets really close jabbing a finger against his hard chest ( _ not now Renjun _ ), before looking up and realizing how much taller the boy really is up close. She takes a step back cautiously, after coming to terms with the fact that this boy could probably step on her if he really wanted to. 

“Listen here dude,” she jabs his chest again, just not as harsh. “Who do you think you are?” 

“I’m Lee Jeno, nice to meet you.” he extends his hand waiting for a handshake, giving the tiny firecracker a big dumb smile. “No I didn’t mean it like ‘who are you’, I meant it like you know ‘ _ who are you _ ’.” she feels awkward having to explain to the boy that she wasn’t being polite. 

“ _ Oh _ , I’m Lee Jeno, nice to meet you.” he smiles again, just looking more confused. “I don’t think you understand what’s happening here.” Renjun tilts her head, great now she was confused. 

“What’s your name?” he smiles brightly again, running a carefree hand through his raven locks. “My-what- wait huh?” Renjun scratches her head like a dumbass, she was losing brain cells just from talking to this idiot. 

“Your name, I gave you mine, so it’s only fair you give me yours.” Jeno sends her a charming smile and if she were a weaker woman she would’ve swooned, but lucky for her she was an old grouchy man at heart. 

“Huang Renjun?” she says uncertainly, suddenly wishing she would’ve just kept her big mouth shut about that stupid half-eaten corndog. 

“Nice to meet you Huang Renjun.” he takes her small hand in his big one and gives it a firm shake.  _ What the fuck? _

“I’m really sorry about bumping into you and making you fall, but I can buy you another one of those meat stick things.” his large hand was still engulfing hers but they didn’t notice.

“Do you mean a corndog?”

“Yeah a corndog.” he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment, a small blush starting to form at the apples of his cheeks, not that Renjun noticed or anything. 

“Wait a minute I’m mad at you!” she lets out an offended gasp because no one ever calms down a furious Renjun. 

“You are?” 

“Yeah, I’m fucking pissed!” 

“Jeno Oppa.” a sweet voice interrupts their conversation. They both turned to look at the girl who called out to the handsome boy. Renjun feels her jaw drop when her eyes land on the beautiful girl. Her long blonde hair was curled at the end of her ponytail, her uniform was tight in all the right places, and her legs were so long they seemed to go on forever. Renjun curses her tiny stumps, wishing she were at least an inch taller. 

“Oh hey, Ruby, what’s up?” Jeno says nonchalantly, Renjun looks at him in shock, how dare he speak to a goddess so casually. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to eat dinner with me- but you seem busy.” she looks down at their conjoined hands and then gives Renjun a mean glare. 

The two quickly let go, both of them embarrassed for not noticing. Renjun stands there like an idiot until the pretty girl sends her another annoyed look, right, she should be heading back anyways. 

“Right we can continue this uh penis talk later.” she sends the duo awkward finger guns, hating herself for talking about penis once again. She starts walking away when a strong hand wraps around her wrist stopping her from escaping. 

“Actually Ruby, sorry but I promised Renjun we’d go out to eat today.” Jeno throws a heavy arm around her shoulders, ignoring the light pinch he receives from the grumpy girl by his side.

Ruby looks down at her shoes sadly, giving the two enough time to have a silent argument without any onlookers. 

‘What are you doing?’

‘Just play along.’

‘No!’

“You’re going with  _ her _ .” she looks at Renjun up and down, giving Jeno an ‘ _ are you kidding me _ ’ look. Now if this had happened a year ago Renjun would’ve felt self-conscious and would have cried about it to YangYang later. But this isn’t a few years ago, the Chinese girl knows she’s hot, so fuck that stupid bitch. 

“Yeah he’s going with me, you got something to say.” the arm around her shoulders no longer bothering her as she grabs his hand and moves closer to his side, watching the girl almost pop a blood vessel at the sight. Wow, who would’ve known having a pretty boy around your arm could make you feel this powerful. 

“I mean don’t you need a car seat to take her in your car Oppa?” she asks innocently, Renjun feels her blood boiling. 

“No she’s-”

“Listen here daddy long legs, I’ll have you know I’m average height bitch.” Renjun has always had a dirty mouth along with a really short impulse control. She lets go of Jeno’s hand shrugging off his arm in favor of walking closer to the blonde.

“Please in what universe Tinkerbell.” she sneers and Renjun instantly regrets thinking the girl was ever pretty. “I can kick your ass from here to Neverland, you string cheese.” she takes off her backpack, shoving it in Jeno’s arms. 

“Bring it shorty.” the girl mutters, but takes a step back, letting the shorter girl know this would be an easy win. 

“You’re in for a hell of a ride blondie.” she ties her hair up in a quick messy bun. 

“At least I’m tall enough to go on rides.” shutting her eyes as soon as she sees Renjun running towards her with a closed fist. She waits for the impact but it never comes, Ruby slowly opens her eyes to find Jeno holding the Chinese girl by her waist. 

“Let me at her Jeno!” she’s throwing her limbs around like a madwoman. “It was nice talking to you Ruby, but we have to go.” he gives her classic eye smile before throwing Renjun over his shoulders like she weighed nothing. He bends down to pick up both of their bags before shooting Ruby a wave.

Only when they're near the entrance of the hallway does Jeno put her back down onto the floor. “Ow.” Jeno pouts rubbing the arm the girl sucker punched just a few seconds ago. 

“My bag.” she holds out a waiting hand while simultaneously trying to fix her crazy hair. Jeno hands her her bag, watching as the girl gives her head a final pat before heading towards the exit. 

“Wait Renjun,” he runs after her. “let me make it up to you, I can give you a ride home or something.” he scratches the back of his head looking like a kicked puppy. 

“I don’t need anything from you, Lee Jeno.” she says stubbornly opening the hallway doors only to be hit by pouring rain directly in her face. She exhales deeply, wiping her wet face aggressively with her sleeve. 

She turns around grumpily looking back at the smug boy who watched the whole thing happened. She marches right up to him, yanking him down by his necktie because she refuses to get on her tippy toes. 

“Just this one time Lee, and there better be no funny business.” she warns him, ignoring the stupid smile he has plastered on his face.  _ He’s like a giant puppy _ she thinks to herself. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Jeno nods obediently, Renjun looks at him for a few more seconds before deciding. _ Fuck it _ . 

“Fine, lead the way puppy.” she sighs, letting go of his tie. Jeno laughs grabbing the girl’s wrist before pulling her along in the direction of the parking lot. 

“Woah!” Renjun’s eyes widened when she saw the black Lamborghini parked in the building's parking lot. She ran to it and inspected all the shiny parts- it was glowing. 

“Do you like it?” Jeno laughed, pressing the button on his keys to make the car come to life. Renjun felt speechless seeing the lights underneath the car turn white, she was surprised the boy even had the guts to park this beauty in the poorer side of their school. Her jaw immediately drops when the car’s doors opened by themselves, causing her to take a step back. 

“No.” she says stubbornly, acting like she wasn’t just drooling over a hunk of metal.

“Really?” 

“No.” She mumbled to herself, pouting as she slowly made her way into his car. He was quick to follow her, getting in the driver's seat, closing the doors with a single hand movement. 

“So, where is your dorm-“ 

“WOAH, what are these?!?!” Renjun’s eyes brightened up as they land on a whole panel filled with glowing buttons and knobs. And you bet Renjun’s hands flung to touch all of them but Jeno was fast enough to slap her tiny hands away from his car. 

“Don’t touch my baby you savage!” 

“Just one!” 

“No, Renj-“ 

“ONE!” 

“You’re so stubborn-“ 

“JUST ONE JENO PLEASE~.” 

Jeno sighed in defeat, letting go of her hands, letting her touch as many buttons as she wants, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. Renjun pats his lap in content, touching a glowing orange single button. She smiles listening to the simple song that followed-. 

‘ _ My neck, my back, lick my p-‘  _

Jeno quickly fumbles with the controls, trying to stop the from song continuing from going into the- uhm, very explicit, meaningful lyrics of the song. Renjun furrowed her eyebrows, trying to understand the words she was hearing, but it was useless, English has never been her strongest language. The only thing she knows are probably cursed words, courtesy of Liu YangYang.

“What is she saying?” 

“Nothing, nothing!” Jeno’s face was beet red, he was finally able to get the song to stop playing. He felt his heart beating out of his chest, thanking god that the foreign girl didn’t understand English that well. 

“But-“ 

“Where do you live?” 

“If I recall correctly, I was promised dinner.” She said with her arms crossed against her chest, puffing out her shoulders making her seem bigger than she actually is. 

“I was kidding- but I guess if you want to-“ 

“Good but this will be the only time, then I never want to see your face again.” The girl slips her seatbelt on, waiting for Jeno to get out of the parking lot. 

“Okay, suit yourself shorty.” 

“Do you wanna die?” 

“Okay, okay! Pick on someone your own size Eiffel Tower!” 

“You’re not making this better for yourself Lee Jeno!” 

  
  


———

  
  


“You want to eat here?” Jeno asked suspiciously, looking solemnly at the seven eleven nearby campus. To Jeno, this place looks like absolute shit. He’s used to fancy velvet restaurants with three-course meals and fancy aged wines. Renjun, on the other hand, considered the dirty old store a literal five-star restaurant without any waiters.

“Yeah, c’mon it’ll be great!” Renjun jumped out of the car, running to the entrance with excitement. Jeno was slow behind her, dreading to be seen in such a dump, but he promised her a meal, and a meal she will get. 

“Mmm, do you like cheese?” Renjun turns to look at the embarrassed Jeno, handing him the cheese. Jeno moves it closer to his face, staring at the packaging suspiciously. 

“Is this processed cheese?” 

“Yeah, so what, do your maids hand-make your cheese anytime the little baby is hungry?” she teases, using the baby voice she usually uses to mock Donghyuck. 

“Well yeah, I should give you some-“

“No thanks Prince Charming, I’ll stick to this knock off brand.” she smiles, not at all surprised that the boy was spoiled rotten. She gently takes the packet back, putting it in her already filled basket.She had all the essentials, ramen, chips, drinks, and most importantly corndogs. She looks over at the desert isle, picking out some strawberry mochi before finally heading to the counter. 

“Renjun-ah, I thought I told you that the car dealer was across the street.” 

“Don’t even start, Taeil Oppa.” 

“Damn, look at you, you’re Korean improved so much from last year! I remember when you could barely form a sentence, even my dog knew more Korean than you did.” 

“Yeah, well your dog also pissed on your bag, so your point is?” 

“Touché, touché.” Taeil laughed, his hand ruffling the girl’s hair, finally taking notice of the tall boy behind her. Jeno gave him a small awkward smile when he feels the elder’s stare, followed by a small bow. 

“Oh, you got a boyfriend~”

“No, he’s just buying me food Oppa, a strict business transaction.” Renjun explained, looking up at Jeno to see him nod in agreement. Taeil rolls his eyes,  _ ah kids _ . 

“Ooo~ replacing Donghyuck that quickly with this IC guy I see.” Taeil laughed, scanning the items one by one, flashing his ID under the scanner to give Renjun a discount. He noticed the tie Jeno was wearing, indicating the small difference, the International College students wore it to differentiate themselves. But everyone knew it was worn to assert dominance over the less fortunate students, basically just to show off that they’re rich. 

“Never, but speaking of Donghyuck, he told me you have a tinder now, how is that going?” Renjun has always seen Taeil cry over his love life, it was something that was bound to happen since the elder was related to her best friend. She met Taeil through Donghyuck on freshmen's welcome day. The elder was Donghyuck’s cousin from his mom’s side, the only side he actually really cared about.

“Amazing, I’m dating this IC guy named Hyungwon, not to brag, but I think he’s the one.” Taeil said with the brightest smile, making Renjun coo instantly. 

“Wait, if you’re dating an IC guy… why are you working here?” 

“Watch it!” 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but- how much is it?” Jeno interrupts the conversation, pulling out his credit card, ready to pay for Renjun’s fucking feast. 

“Oh, that’ll be twenty-four dollars and five cents.” Renjun already left with the bag of food, carrying it over to one of the tables that were set in the store. Jeno nods and pays with his card, giving Taeil a small wave, before following Renjun. 

“He seems like a nice guy.” 

“Who? Taeil? Oh yeah, he’s the best.” Renjun says while munching on a corndog happily. Jeno watches her in horror, all that processed cheese makes him want to gag, but he keeps it in when the grumpy girl sends him a dazzling smile. 

“Here, this one’s for you.” she had her mouth full, grabbing a potato covered cheesy corn dog and holding it out to him. 

“I’m fine.” 

“No, eat it, I don’t usually share, so take it.” she puts her corndog down on napkins, taking Jeno’s hand in hers so she can place the delicious treat in his palm. 

He looks down at the corndog in disgust, then back up at Renjun with pleading eyes. “Please don’t make me.” he pouts. Renjun rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her soda. 

“You’ll love it.” she pats his cheek before picking up her corndog once again. 

“Fine.” Jeno huffs, he was really dreading this moment. If he’d gone with Ruby, he’d probably be having lobster in a fancy restaurant with the pretty girl. But no, instead he’s sitting in a cold chair, in this sad 7/11 with an angry midget and a cheesy potato corndog in his hand. 

“You know, I expected you to choose something more expensive.” Jeno says, looking at the corndog, still too scared to even take a bite. 

“What do you mean, this is expensive.” She said, taking another big bite, looking at all the snacks she had bought. 

“Nevermind.” he sighed and placed the corndog down, turning his head to find something else to do.

“Hey, eat!” Renjun snapped at him, already on her second corn dog. He jolted up like a puppy caught stealing his owner’s food off the table.

“I’m not hungry-“ 

“Just eat one.” she holds up a single finger, licking the sugar off the side of her lip. 

He grimaced, looking down at the sad corndog. Maybe if he took a bite she wouldn’t pester him about these meat sticks ever again. He takes the corndog in his hand, inspecting it closely.  _ It can’t hurt you _ \- he thought to himself. 

He closed his eyes, taking a normal sized bite out of it, expecting to hurl as soon as it hits his taste buds. His eyes legitly fluttered open in delight of the amazing taste. He didn’t know how to describe- the flavor! It was cheesy in all the right places! It made his mouth water for another bite! 

“What the fuck, this is amazing! What is this?!” 

“It’s a corn dog!“ 

“OH MY GOD IT’S SO FUCKING GOOD!” he moans taking a huge bite out of it. 

“I know right, it’s like an orgasm for your mouth!” Renjun rambles excitedly, stealing a quick bite from the boy’s snack since she had already finished all of hers. 

“Yeah, it is isn’t, kinda like a mouthgasm!” 

“A MOUTHGASM, Lee Jeno, you have earned my respect.” she shakes his hand and salutes him like a soldier, Jeno snorts but does it right back anyways. 

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“They were like magic, you know like I almost cried.” Jeno continues to ramble on about his newfound love for corndogs, on their way to Renjun’s door. The boy instantly bought four more before he left, claiming he wanted to share some with his preppy friends.  _ ‘Jaemin would love these.’ _ Renjun remembers how excited the boy sounded as they were leaving the store. 

“I don’t like to say I told you so but- nah who am I kidding, I fucking told you so bitch!” Renjun boasts punching his arm even though he was still driving. For such a tiny body, Renjun packs a mean punch. Jeno rubs his arm but a big smile still adorned his face, Jeno can’t think of a girl who’s ever playfully punched him like this before, well except for maybe his sister. This was nothing like the usual flirty punches he was used to receiving from pretty girls.

“You did, you fucking munchkin!” Jeno groans embarrassed for being so hesitant about eating the darned thing.

“I don’t want to toot my own horn but _ toot toot _ .” she flips her long black her over her shoulder so obnoxiously Jeno could tell it was a joke, but it reminds him of all the girls he’s dated in the past. He chuckles, feeling a lot lighter than he has felt in months. 

“I’m let that slide because you literally blew my mind Huang Renjun.” he gives her a genuine smile, fighting the urge to hug the petite girl because sue him, he’s affectionate. 

“You know you’re not the first guy who’s told me that before.” she gives him a smug look, licking her lips and sending him a lewd wink. Letting him know she wasn’t as innocent as she seemed. She was teasing him, that much was obvious. 

“Oh fuck off.” he shoves her lightly sending her into a fit of giggles.

“This is me.” she says when they drive by a three-story building. Jeno parks the car on the sidewalk, watching silently as Renjun grabs her bags. She opens the door sending him a peace sign before she shuts it close. 

“Wait Renjun,” he rolls down the window, allowing the girl to peek her head inside the car. “you’re actually really good company.”Jeno hates himself for being so awkward,  _ ‘just ask her to be your friend already coward!’ _ .

“I know.” she says cheekily, not at all surprised by Jeno’s comment. “You’re not gonna make this any easier huh?” he deadpans looking at the confident girl’s smug smile. 

“Why Jeno, I have no idea what you’re talking about?” she gasps, she places the hand this isn’t carrying her things over her mouth in fake shock. 

“Do you want to hang out sometime, as friends?” he finally manages to force out of his throat, his cheeks are bright red, probably resembling his awkward little brother’s, Jisung. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now.” she teases him, watching the boy turn an even darker shade of red. Prince Charming has probably never had to ask for something in his life, Renjun enjoys making him squirm. 

“Renjun~” he whines, shoving his face in his hands. 

“Jeno~” she mimics the same tone he used. 

“Let me be your friend goddammit!” he finally looks up at her. 

“Fine~” she groans loudly like it’s the most difficult thing she’s ever had to do. 

“So you want to hang out?” he asks hopefully.

“Maybe.” she bites the corner of her lip to keep her from smiling when the younger boy groans again. 

“Hey, I’m kidding, of course, I want to have another mouthgasm with you.” she reaches over to ruffle the embarrassed boy’s hair. 

“Please don’t ever say that again.” he moans, unconsciously leaning into her touch. “Sorry bud, that’s the price you have to pay for being my friend.” she shrugs. 

“I’ll see you later?” he asks still a little uncertain of the girl’s decision.

“Yes, Jeno you’ll see me later.” she pretends to sigh in annoyance, giving the boy a quick fist pump before waving and making her way into her dorm. 

Renjun smiles happily when she makes it to her doorstep, she’s glad she made a stupid scene over a corndog. She takes her key out of her bag, struggling to open her door with so many bags on her hands. 

“I know you did not just pull up in a Lamborghini!!”

  
  
  


_______

  
  



	2. ROYALS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your tampon is getting on me.” Renjun whines, putting a hand on Jaemin’s chest to push him away, not that it made much of a difference. 
> 
> “Well, maybe you’re getting on my tampon.” Jaemin whispers back lightly shoving the petite girl into Jeno.
> 
> “That doesn’t even make sense-”
> 
> “You don’t even make sense.” 
> 
> “Jaemin get that bloody tampon out of your nose and Renjun stop bothering him.” he turns around trying to be as intimidating as he can be when pressed so closely against them. 
> 
> “Now can both of you shut up before you get us caught-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROYALS - Lorde 
> 
> We have had a habit of putting hyunjin in all our stories :) Look forward to that.

Let’s get this straight. 

Renjun is not a morning person, and that’s the cold hard truth. If she had to pick any time of the day, it wouldn’t be the morning, that’s for sure. She’s more of a 5 pm kind of person, you know specifically when a sweaty Wong Lucas is practicing his soccer skills with his team. His chocolate brown hair sticking to his forehead, while the bright sunlight gives the boy’s firm muscles a gorgeous glow ( _ Not that Renjun found sweaty guys hot cause ew, but Lucas was the only exception _ ). 

The sun shines through her yellow curtains, the rays landing directly on her face. She grumbles, pulling her Moomin patterned sheets over her head, hoping to block the vicious sunlight from her eyes. She probably could’ve fallen asleep again, if it weren’t for the loud music her  _ wonderful _ roommate deicide to blast through her speakers at god knows what time. 

Her eyes flutter open, but not without the loud groan that falls from Renjun’s mouth.  _ Well, no use in going to sleep now. _

She sits up solemnly, wiping the drool off her face, as she runs a hand through her tangled hair. She huffs like a spoiled brat, throwing her stuffed animal at the shut door, before taking the pillow behind her to muffle her shout. You know, her usual morning routine.

Yup, Huang Renjun was no morning person. 

She rubs the sleep out of her eyes, reaching for the phone lying on the small table beside her bed. Secretly wishing she’d have a notification from the cute soccer player she daydreams about-but the only notification she had was from Jeno, still a soccer player, just not as cute. ( _ She doesn’t count Donghyuck’s daily cat memes as notifications anymore, fucking idiot _ ). 

She snorts at the IC student’s invitation to coffee,  _ of course, Lee Jeno is a morning person _ . She smiles at the message, what kind of moron wants to go out to coffee at 9 in the morning, he knows she has her bio lab at that time- HER BIOLOGY LAB! 

She shrieks, falling off her bed when she looked at the time, 9:45 am. She wiggles on the floor for a few seconds, her blankets clinging on to her legs before she kicks them off and runs to the bathroom. She shoves a toothbrush into her mouth, while simultaneously brushing her hair as fast as she can. 

She doesn’t even bother to turn off the sink when she runs back into her bedroom, taking out a pair of black skinnies, cursing herself for not washing her usual uniform last night. She steps into the hallway tugging off her sleeping shorts. 

“You’re a fucking bitch.” she roars as soon as she enters the small living room. YangYang and Donghyuck were seated on the couch, sharing a bowl of Cap'n Crunch, as an episode of Gossip Girl played on the screen in front of them. 

“Good morning to you too princess.” YangYang rolls her eyes, turning off her loudass music, her eyes never leaving the TV. 

“Hey, Junnie~” Donghyuck coos, not batting an eyelash at the girl’s exposed legs as he holds up a spoonful of cereal up to her mouth. Renjun takes it gratefully, pulling her pants up in one go.

“You know I have lab on Wednesdays you whore.” she says through a mouthful of cereal, struggling to button up her tight jeans. 

“Well I’m sorry,” YangYang takes the bowl of cereal from Donghyuck’s hands. “ you never told me it was my job to wake you up.” YangYang says in a sarcastic voice. Renjun taps Donghyuck’s shoulder, ignoring the loud sigh the boy lets out when he starts taking off his baseball hoodie, leaving him in a tight white t-shirt. 

“You’re my fucking best friend you dimwhit, it’s always been your job!” she nudges her head, as she tugs on Donghuck’s hoodie over her tank top. 

“Oh so now she’s my best friend Hyuckie, do you hear that?” YangYang guffaws, smacking Donhyuck’s arm in disbelief. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” she gasps in offence moving in front of their hallway mirror, trying her best to not look like a homeless man.

“Best friends tell each other things Junnie, and you my love, haven’t told me jack shit about the Lamborghini that has been dropping you off here for the two past week.” Renjun freezes in front of the mirror, thinking about how much her and Jeno’s friendship had developed ever since the tragic corn dog incident. 

“Actually, I second that, I wanna know who this Lamborghini boy is too, Taeil hyung said he was hot.” Donghyuck adds unhelpfully, the two of them turn to look at Renjun with wide demanding eyes. 

“No, damn right I’m not telling you shit you fucking idiots.” she growls, tugging on her shoes near the doorway, ignoring their offended expressions. “ _ You _ just want to date a rich boy,” she points at YangYang. “and  _ you _ just want to kick some IC boy’s ass!” she accuses giving Donghyuck a stern glare, the lateral just shrugs as if saying  _ ‘you’re not wrong’ _ . 

“Fine, don’t tell us then.” YangYang scoffs, crossing her arms across her chest, turning back to face the television. 

“Fine, I wasn’t going to.” Renjun says in a similar tone, tugging on her backpack and her student ID. 

“Fine.”

“FINE.” 

“Oh yeah, by the way, there’s bagel waiting for you in the kitchen.” 

“Thank you!” Renjun rushes to the kitchen, finding her favorite kind of bagel on the kitchen table.  _ What would she do without her two idiots? _

“And don’t think that just because I love you, this means it’s over now!” YangYang screeches, as stubborn as ever. 

“I didn’t, this bagel means nothing to me, we’re still fighting slut!” Renjun shouts back, equally as stubborn, despite them both knowing their ‘fight’ wasn’t more than just their usual banter. She starts opening the front door, stepping out with the bagel inside her mouth. 

“Great, have fun being late to class Junnie!” she grins wickedly, Donghyuck’s large figure giggling behind her smaller one. 

“Fuck off!”

  
  
  


_________

  
  


“So we’re going to London this year instead of France- not that I care though, British girls are hot.” the tall brunet boasts, taking a large gulp from his drink, he grimaces a little before shrugging his shoulders and taking another swig. The slightly shorter boy smiles, bumping his shoulder against his with a teasing look. 

“Of course that’s the only thing you care about Min.” Jeno scoffs, he flicks Jaemin’s forehead, sharing a short laugh with Mark when the youngest boy whines. The boy was filling them in on yet another boring business meeting his father was forcing him to attend. 

“He’s right Jaemin, how about you start thinking with your head for once.” Mark chuckles, pulling the blazer around his shoulders tighter. The three IC students had just made their way out of a small coffee shop on campus, Jaemin and Mark were a bit hesitant about eating in a place so… common, but Jeno reassured them, saying his good friend had taken him there once. 

“Who says I’m not?” Jaemin gives them a cheeky wink, laughing loudly when the two boys groan at his dirty joke. They continue to walk normally, ignoring all the shocked eyes following them, because no way in hell would any IC student ever be caught drinking coffee that wasn’t over $25 ( _ That and people just liked to stare at their good looks _ ).

“Gross.” Jeno shudders, tugging lightly at his tie when the looks they keep on receiving become a little too overbearing. “Honestly, disappointed but not surprised- ugh what the fuck!” Mark spits out his drink dramatically as soon as the coffee meets his tongue, his act causing the other two to stop beside him. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asks while texting a girl and taking a sip from his cup, instead of genuinely being concerned about the boy’s outburst. 

“WHaTS wRONg?! THIs FUCkinG cOFfee, ThATs wHAts WRonG!” 

“Mark.” Jeno sighs, rolling his eyes at his friend’s temper tantrum ( _ What can he say, they were spoiled rich boys, they’d witness more than enough of each others bratty attitudes before _ ). 

“No Jeno, it’s serious this time, I specifically ordered this drink with soymilk, a touch of vanilla syrup, and three short sprinkles of cinnamon- do you know how many sprinkles of cinnamon are in this?!”

“How many?” Jaemin still doesn’t look up from his phone, not at all embarrassed by all the attention on them. 

“Two!” 

“Mark.” 

“No Jeno, taste it, you can obviously tell they did it wrong! Seriously,  _ what’s so hard about pouring coffee _ -” 

“Mark, if I get you a new drink, will you please stop making a scene?!” Jeno says exasperated, he shakes the boy's shoulders trying to get his point across. 

“I guess, god their lucky I didn’t call my father!” he hands his coffee to Jaemin who blindly accepts it once he slides his phone back in his pocket. “I’ll be back, wait for me here okay?” Jeno points at each of them with a stern finger, waiting until till the two morons nod. 

“Fucking children, I swear.” the two boys hold in their laughs when they hear the raven boy mumbled to himself as he walks away. 

“How do you make him that mad that fast?” Jaemin laughs once the soccer player is out of their hearing range. The two boys stand in the middle of the sidewalk blocking the path for the people making their way to class, but everyone just walks around them, none of them brave enough to say anything to the two. 

“I don’t know, it’s an art form really.” Mark chuckles, Jaemin has always been quick enough to catch on to any of the boy’s dramatic acts. “So what’s up, why’d you want Jeno to leave?” Jaemin turns to look at the shorter boy in question. 

“No reason just wanted to piss him off.” he shrugs, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it quickly.  _ Ah, so that was why _ , Jaemin scrunches his nose in distaste when the older boy offers him a smoke, shaking his head no. Smoking was a dirty habit Mark picked up two years ago from his summer in Europe, Jeno’s been trying to get him to quit ever since, so the older has opted for sneaking in a quick smoke whenever he wasn’t around. 

“How’s photography by the way?” Mark quickly changes the subject when he notices his quiet demeanor. 

“Dad says I have to drop it if I fail English again.” the younger boy sighs, he takes another swig of Mark’s drink now. 

“Shit that sucks man- Hey I can teach you!” he offers him a bright smile, which is only met with an ‘ _ are you kidding me look _ ’. Everyone in the IC program knew how important photography was to Na Jaemin, no way was he gonna risk it by getting English lessons from  _ Mark Lee _ . 

“HA, I’d rather play it safe and get an actual tutor, thank you very much.” he snorts at his suggestion, sending a warning look to the girl who had the audacity to bump into him while trying to walk around them. 

“Yeah right, you just want a tutor so you can drag a pretty girl to bed and then beg your professor to let you pass.” Mark mocks him, reminding him of what happened last semester. 

“Fuck off, at least I didn’t- ahh!” Jaemin screeches when a small figure bumps into his chest, the coffee he was holding in his hands now spilled all over his and the girl’s clothes. Mark laughs beside him, taking in the shocked expressions on both of their faces. 

“What the fuck! Watch where you’re going-“ 

“Me?! I wasn’t the one who was standing in the middle of the road like a fucking idiot!” the short girl screams up at him, her grey hoodie was soaked with their coffee. Her response makes Jaemin flinch a bit, not expecting her to yell back. He’s used to girls being flustered at the sight of him, so he doesn’t know how to handle this angry midget, Mark’s loud snickers also don’t help make the situation any better. 

Renjun could feel her blood boiling in anger, she was already late to Ms.Byun’s lab, and now these two buttcheeks had to make her already horrible morning even worse. The two boys in front of her were tall and handsome, she could see it in the way people stopped and stared at them like they were animals in a zoo, reminding her of someone she knew ( _ aka Jeno _ ). The taller boy’s shirt was soaked in coffee too, the white button-up turning into an ugly brown, seeping into his tie- of fucking course they had to be IC students! She could tell by the way they carried themselves, heads held high like the world revolves around them. 

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” Jaemin scoffed, getting closer to the girl. Now there were people making a small crowd, wondering what had happened to their prince. Ah yes, the Autumn Prince was Na Jaemin. A label given to him by the lonely female ( _ and male _ ) population of their school, that liked to fantasize about four certain IC students whenever it was possible. They were known as The Four, not that Renjun would know,  _ A) because she wasn’t an IC student _ , and  _ B) why would fantasize about the shitty IC ‘princes’ when Wong Lucasi existed. _

“Do _ you _ know who you’re talking to?!”  _ a girl that’s gonna fail her Biology class _ , that’s who. She rolls her shoulders back, there’s no way in hell that Renjun would ever be intimidated by such prissy boy. 

“Hey,” Jaemin gives her a cold glare, trying to keep his image up. “I suggest you stay in your place, I don’t think you can afford to get my shoes cleaned.”Jaemin wasn’t trying to be mean, he really wasn’t, but something about this girl seemed off. How could such a tiny person have no sense of self-preservation, she wasn’t like anyone he’s met before. Well except for Taeyong of course, that woman’s body was handcrafted by gods, she can break your face, while simultaneously breaking your heart. 

“Or what?” the pretty girl growls, her big light brown eyes narrowing at Jaemin. The boy wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss her or make her cry, either one works. 

“I don’t think you want to find out, you fucking charity case.” he says smugly, watching the girl boil under his gaze. Renjun takes a deep breath, trying to keep herself from going John Cena on his ass. She looks up, sending him an aggressive smirk while plucking one of the drinks from his hands. She tilts the cup into her mouth, keeping eye contact with the boy when she hums happily at taste, before taking off the lid and dumping the coffee all over the brunettes expensive shoes. She watches in satisfaction when the boy’s eyes widen with fury, fucking bitch. 

“You don't even know me, you little trust fund baby-“ 

“I don’t need to know you to know that your sweater is cheap, considering how see through it is.” 

Oh, she was going to kill this motherfucke- 

“Lee?” The guy besides Jaemin smirked, reaching to tug on the drawstrings of Donghyuck’s hoodie. 

“So the pretty boy can actually get a girlfriend huh?”. Renjun forgot she was wearing Hyuckie’s baseball hoodie, she didn’t think anyone would notice, but judging by the boy’s condescending voice, someone did. Now normally Renjun would want to gag whenever anyone ever confused her as Donghyuck’s girlfriend, but there was no way in hell she’d let an asshole like him ever insult her best friend. 

“Yeah, and maybe next time, you can try to get a decent personality!” Renjun puffed out her chest, standing tall ( _ well as tall as she can get _ ) in front of that ‘Mark’ guy everyone seemed to be whispering about. She didn’t mind looking like an idiot if it meant showing the two taller boys in front of her that she wouldn’t back down.

Mark laughs, taking a drag from the cigarette in his hand and blowing the smoke in her face. He steps closer, his eyes landing on the last name printed on her hoodie once again. He looked so familiar, Renjun swears he looked just like that piece of shit in her toilet this morning. 

“I can say the same for you too princess.” he throws the cigarette on the floor stopping it out with his foot, Renjun’s left eyebrow twitched when she hears the girls surrounding them sigh. 

“Just forget about her Mark, the little thing probably can’t even comprehend what you’re saying-“ the crowd gasped when the small yet strong fist collides with Jaemin’s nose. 

“Oh my god!” Mark yells, leaning over Jaemin to make sure he was okay. The taller boy was slightly crouched, his hands cupping his nose while he groaned in pain, blood running down his chin. All the students quickly rush past Renjun to check on their prince, while the tiny girl inspects her hand, she shakes her wrist a few times to make sure she wasn’t hurt. The punch was meant for Mark, but Jaemin was asking for a good beating as well- what can she say, she’s a good listener.

“I WAS GONE FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS, WHAT FUCK HAPPENED?!” Jeno screeches, his eyes wide the coffee he had in his hand was now on the ground, spilled all over Jaemin’s already soiled shoes. 

“Jeno!” she smiles in relief when she sees his familiar face. She grabs his hand, tugging him close enough for him to bump into her. “Renjun-”

“Quick, I just sucker-punched that asshole in the nose!” she screeches giving his hand a squeeze, running in the opposite direction until said hand pulls her back into a strong chest. 

She looks up confused, wondering why they weren’t running right now. “Huang Renjun!” Jeno says in a stern voice, so different from his soft personality, that it makes her gulp. 

“What I did?” she asks nervously. 

  
  
  


______

  
  
  


“I think you broke my nose.” Jaemin complains for the hundredth time, his voice sounds nasally, probably due to the tampon Jeno shoved up his nose. The paper towels weren’t holding up, and the only thing Renjun had in her bag were tampons, so they improvised. 

“ _ I think you broke my nose. _ ” Renjun mocks him using a whiny voice to repeat his words. Jaemin glares at her from his spot on the floor, his head was tilted back against the wall, while Renjun sat on the desk, Jeno between her legs, pressing a cold ice pack against her bruising knuckles. 

“Fuck you.” Jaemin growls, giving her the bird with the hand that wasn’t pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Don’t make me break your nose again Na.” she says in a cocky tone, peaking over Jeno’s broad shoulders to stick her tongue out at the youngest boy. 

“Slut.” 

“Whore.” 

“Bitch.” 

“Asshole-”

“Can you both stop being babies for five fucking seconds please!” Jeno groans, all he wanted was coffee, but instead, he has to deal with two adults that had the tempers of a toddler. Jeno shoved them both into the janitor's closet, after the scene they caused outside, afraid the two would go at it again in front of an audience. 

“She started it!” Jaemin says childishly, pointing at Renjun who had been making faces at him behind Jeno’s back. 

“Me?! You’re the one that was standing in the middle of the road!” she argues back, focusing on blowing away a strand of hair that was on her face until Jeno tucked it behind her ear. 

“You bumped into me!” Jaemin reminds her, pulling at his dirtied shirt for proof. “Because you were standing in the middle of the fucking road!” 

“Okay, I don’t care who started it, so can you both shut up-” 

“No you!” The two yelled back simultaneously, both of their anger now directed towards Jeno. Jeno sighs and moves towards the younger boy. 

“Enough, Jaemin, stop being a baby!” Jeno flicks Jaemin’s forehead, making the younger hold his head in pain. 

Jeno moves back to where he was standing and continues to press ice against Renjun’s bruising knuckles. Unconsciously rubbing his thumb over her hand every now and then to ease the pain. They all stayed silent for a second, not one of them spoke. The tension was thicc in the closet, mostly because Jaemin watched Jeno treat Renjun like a glass doll while he was being treated like trash. Some heavy hand that glass doll must have cause goddamn that punch almost made him cry-  _ well if he wasn’t in front of his fan club. _

“I don’t want a tampon shoved up my nose-“ 

“I can shove it somewhere else if you won’t stop complaining.” Renjun growled, holding a tiny fist in the air, making Jaemin flinch on instinct. No, he wasn’t afraid of the tiny Chinese girl- he was terrified. She was like a One-Star Yelp review come to life. 

“See, see, she’s trying to kill me-“ 

“Can you both stop?” Jeno groaned, tugging harshly at Jaemin’s hair in order to stop the bickering. Renjun snickers, causing Jeno to turn his attention to her, she gives him an innocent smile, but the only thing he notices is how soaked her clothes were.

“Do you want my shirt?” 

“No I don’t want your shirt!” 

“You’re covered in coffee-” 

“You never offered _ me _ your shirt!” Jaemin had to butt his way into the conversation. 

“Jaemin!” They both say at the same time, before Renjun reluctantly accepted the jersey Jeno pulled out of his bag. The two boys turn around, giving Renjun privacy until she gives them the okay signal. Both boys fight the urge to squish the girl’s cheeks when they see her in the oversized shirt, her thin frame being drowned in Jeno’s soccer jersey, Donghyuck’s hoodie now shoved in her backpack.

“See, now that wasn’t so bad-“ they all stop when they hear a small creek coming from the door, light rushing into the dark custodian room, sending the three running into the broom closet off to the corner. It was a tight fit, so small that they were all pressing up against each other, but they made it work. Jeno closes the door quietly, leaving a crack small enough to not be suspicious, but big enough for him to see who was inside. He feels the other two crowd in behind him, trying to see as well. 

He could feel Renjun’s hands wrapping around his waist to steady herself, feel her pressed against his back, while Jaemin breathed heavily next to his ear. Great, he’s stuck with two idiots that don’t comprehend the term personal space. 

“Your tampon is getting on me.” Renjun whines, putting a hand on Jaemin’s chest to push him away, not that it made much of a difference. 

“Well maybe you’re getting on my tampon.” Jaemin whispers back lightly shoving the petite girl into Jeno.

“That doesn’t even make sense-”

“You don’t even make sense.” 

“Jaemin get that bloody tampon out of your nose and Renjun stop bothering him.” he turns around trying to be as intimidating as he can be when pressed so closely against them. 

“Now can both of you shut up before you get us caught-” 

“You swear we won’t get caught?” A tall female walked in, holding her books close to her chest, looking around the dimly lit custodian room like a frightened rabbit. She was cute, Jeno concluded, her lanky limbs complimented her thin figure, her long black hair falling past her waist in thick waves. She scrunches her nose adorably when she takes in her surroundings, pushing up her circular glasses with the tip of her index finger, she kinda looked like a bunny. 

“Yeah, don’t worry Doyoung, Taeyong and I do this all the time.” a shorter girl walks in behind her, peaking out into the hallway one last time before shutting the door. This girl was curvy, her hourglass figure made the uniform seem more appealing than it did on most girls on campus. She seemed reliable, her short blonde hair styled perfectly, not a single strand out of place. She looked so familiar- but who was she- 

“I know them.” Renjun gasps with wide eyes when she sees the familiar faces of the two girls inside the room. Both the boys turn to look at her with a  _ ‘how’s that gonna help’ _ face, before turning back to the scene in front of them, ignoring the girl’s pout. 

They all watch in silence as the shorter girl, pulls something out of her bag, handing it to Doyoung quickly. 

“Is that a blunt?” Jaemin whispers, bloody tampon now abandoned right next to Jeno’s shoe. 

It was. Doyoung glanced at the girl nervously, taking the blunt in her shaky hands staring at it with a wide-eyed look. She gulps, her palms begin to sweat with every second that passed. 

“Hurry up, I have to pick up Lucas before he finds out I’m doing this shit.” the blonde said in a lazy tone, inspecting her nails with a bored look before handing the fidgety girl a lighter.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that this goes against my feminist morals- wait, Kun, you still haven’t told him?!” Doyoung asks in shock, she lights up the blunt with hesitance, but still takes a hit anyways. It’s no surprise to either of the two girls when Doyoung starts coughing. Drugs were something the bunny girl would never do, but Mr.Oh’s midterm paper is gonna make her die of a stroke if she doesn’t relax so screw her moral code (and her professor). 

“You think I’m gonna tell my baby brother I sell drugs on the side, fuck no! That dumbass would tell my parents- as if they’re not disappointed enough.” Kun leans back against the wall, laughing when Doyoung chokes on another cloud of smoke. 

“Makes sense.” Doyoung shrugs, tripping over her feet when she tries to imitate Kun’s laid back pose. “Whoa,” Kun chuckles, placing a hand on her arm to keep her balanced. “you good?” 

“Yeah, I think it’s starting to hit me.” Doyoung gasps, sagging against her. 

“Doyoung you literally only took two drags.” Kun deadpans with an amused smile. 

“I know how drugs work Kuuun-” 

Jeno can’t hear the rest of the conversation because his attention shifts two the two bumbling idiots behind him. 

“Move Renjun, I can’t breathe with all the second-hand smoke filling my lungs.” Jaemin gasps dramatically, trying to push past Renjun to escape the closet. Jeno just rolls his eyes. 

“Then don’t breathe.” Renjun argues back, pushing him backwards, Jeno was the only thing keeping Dumb and Dumber from falling through the door. 

“I have asthma I could die!” 

“Then die!” Renjun screeches, punching his shoulder when the boy refuses to move back. Why did it have to be Kun, out of all the people in the world, it had to be Kun that was smoking a blunt in the janitor’s closet. Jaemin gasps loudly pinching her side in revenge.

“Guys-” 

“Jeno, I’m not gonna taint my perfect lungs, what would mother think?!” 

“We literally smoked pot last week.” Jeno turns around to face the two, caging Renjun in between his and Jaemin’s larger frames. “That doesn’t count!” Jaemin protests, cheeks reddening for being called out on his obvious lie. 

“Be quiet,” Renjun, tugs on both of their ties at the same time, bringing them down to her level. “there’s no way in hell I’m gonna let them see me with you two!” she said harshly, giving them each a warning glare. 

“What, why?” Jeno says sharing an offended look with Jaemin, they were IC fucking princes, who wouldn’t want to be seen with them? 

“Because that’s Kun!” she says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Does it look like I know what the fuck a Kun is!” Jaemin snapped back at the girl, fumbling around in the closet. The space was so tight, Jaemin was getting claustrophobic, he couldn’t move anywhere without pushing closer to Renjun or Jeno. 

“A Kun is the student body president- and she’s my fucking sister-in-law-”

“Wait you’re married?!” the two boys ask at the same time, Jaemin didn’t feel any rings on her fingers when she punched him. 

“No, but I will be.” the girl lets out a dreamy sigh, thinking about a certain tall soccer player. Both Jeno and Jaemin shiver in fear when they see the determination in Renjun’s eyes, feeling sorry for whoever was unlucky enough to receive the girl’s affection. 

“And she also knows all my family, and I don’t want you guys to get your asses kicked yet.” she shrugs nonchalantly, thinking about all her older male cousins and their friends being fiercely protective over her. 

“Aw you have a crush.” Jeno coos, poking at Renjun’s cheek, when the girls only response is a pout. “It’s not a crush, it’s a-” 

“Please it’s so a crush!” Jaemin smiles smugly, watching Renjun push Jeno’s big hands away from her face. The lateral laughs, ruffling Renjun’s hair affectionately. 

“Renjun and Lucas sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-NG- oof!” Jeno stops his teasing when he slips on Jaemin’s bloody tampon. He wraps an arm around Renjun’s shoulders to steady himself, forgetting that the girl is half his size, and then she’s falling too. Dragging Jaemin down with them, since she did have a tight grip on his tie. 

They all land on the floor with a loud plop, Jeno on the bottom, Jaemin on the top, and Renjun in between them. “Jaemin your fucking tampon!” Jeno groans in pain, shoving Jaemin so hard the boy rolls off to the side of them. 

“Well I’m sorry, my tampon is getting in the way of your toxic masculinity Jeno, I can’t help it if I BLEED!” he protests, rubbing the back of his head. Renjun sits up on top of Jeno, taking a deep breath before clenching her small fists. 

“NA JAEMIN I’M GONNA KILL YOU-”

“Renjun?” Doyoung questions when she hears a familiar voice, they all watch in horror as the two girls slowly open the closet door. Renjun grimaces imagining the worst when she meets the older girls' eyes. 

They both look at them with wide eyes, taking in their flushed faces, messy clothes, and even messier hair. Kun’s eyes travel from where Renjun is straddling Jeno’s lap, to his hands spread on top of her thighs, to Renjun’s thin fingers wrapped around Jaemin’s neck. It doesn’t help that they’re all breathing pretty heavily. 

“Hey.” her voice shakes as she nervously watches Doyoung frown and Kun smirk slowly. Renjun quickly let's go Jaemin’s neck, sitting up straight, now that she was in front of the two girls she admired dearly. 

“Hey?” Kun scoffs, opening the door wider so that she can see the three of them more clearly. “Is that any way to greet your unnies, Huang.” she ruffles Renjun’s hair affectionately before bending down to inspect the two boys. 

She grabs Jeno by his chin, tilting his face from left to right, feeling his biceps over his shirt, before letting out an impressed whistle. She does the same to Jaemin, letting out an approving hum. 

“Kun!” Renjun could feel her face turning bright red despite Jeno’s reassuring look that it was fine, he was used to being ogled and felt up by people. Jaemin on the other hand sits up, instantly offended about being touched by a commoner so casually. 

“ _ What, I’m simply appreciating your taste in men, and they’re IC students, Renjun you sly dog. _ ” she’s nice enough to say it in their native tongue, helping the three students get up from the floor. 

“ _ Kun unnie, you’re a lesbian _ .” Renjun deadpans, brushing off the dust from her pants, watching the other three look confused. Kun snorts, giving Jeno and Jaemin a firm handshake after she introduces herself. 

“ _ Cute, do your cousins know? _ ” she smiles evilly, tugging her blonde hair behind her ear innocently. “Kun.” Renjun warns, but it comes out more like a plead. 

“Renjun,” Doyoung interrupts, dragging her closer to her and away from the two boys behind her. “you shouldn’t put yourself in situations like this, especially with two guys-not that I’m slut-shaming you or anything-” she rambles on, gently taking Renjun by the shoulders. 

“I was dragged in here-“ 

“Right, ‘dragged’?” Kun tugs her closer by the jersey, making a face when she points at the last name written across the top. Renjun grimaces, looking from Kun and Doyoung’s disbelieving faces to the two idiots behind her playing an intense game of patty cake. _ This is why she hates people.  _

“Uh huh, and that’s why we’re gonna drag ourselves out of this situation!” she gives them a fake laugh, grabbing the two boys by the wrist and dragging them towards the exit. 

“Not so fast Huang,” a strong hand cages them against the wall. “ what makes you think I won’t tell Lucas?” Kun isn’t a dumbass, she’s been Renjun’s neighbor since forever, so of course, she knows about the China sized crush she has on her brother. 

“I don’t care if you tell Lucas.” She bluffs, crossing her arms across her chest, cue another look of disbelief. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, knowing the dim-witted giant was her only weakness. 

“Because you love me?” she says instead knowing that this girl wasn’t as easily dominated as the two dummies hiding behind her. 

“Five bucks.” the older Chinese woman demands, palm held out flat in front of them. Renjun pinches Jaemin’s side, giving him a cutesy pout until the boy hands her crisp five dollar bill with an annoyed groan. 

“Not a word.” Renjun warns holding on tight to the money, letting it touch Kun’s palm but not letting her grab it. 

“Not a word.” Kun repeats, making a zipper motion over her mouth. 

“Swear.” Renjun makes eye contact with Doyoung, holding the money above her head, not that it makes much of a difference to the two girls in front of them. 

“I swear I won’t tell anyone Injunnie.” Doyoung stutters out.  _ Translation: I’m gonna tell everyone.  _

“You heard her.” Kun turns back to her, looking at Jeno and Jaemin threateningly until they nod their heads in agreement. 

“Whatever.” Renjun sighs in disappointment, knowing that Lucas will know by the end of the day. Everyone knew Kim Doyoung could not keep a secret. Kun cheers, pecking the top of Renjun’s head sweetly before turning to Doyoung with a triumphant smile. 

“Let’s go boys.” Renjun tsks, walking out of the janitors closet, Jaemin and Jeno in tow. 

“I don’t get why we have to pay,” Jaemin complains in his usual loud voice despite still being so close to the closet. “we were the ones that caught them smoking weed!” Renjun and Jeno slap a hand over his mouth. 

“You idiot-“

“Hey, not so fast!” Doyoung screeches at the top of her lungs. 

  
  


——-

  
  


“I can’t believe I lost 20 bucks because of you.” Jaemin glares at the tiny girl leaning against his best friend across the table. After the deadly threats they received from the two older girls the trio decided to stop at McDonald’s despite Jaemin’s initial refusal. 

“Correction, you lost five dollars because of me and fifteen because you’re an idiot.” she adds, sagging more against Jeno’s side, ignoring the kick Jaemin gives her underneath the table. Great not only is he being insulted, but he also has to sit in a cheap restaurant watching the little snake snuggle up against his best friend, his best friend! 

“Be grateful we didn’t get our asses kicked.” Jeno shrugs eating a fry, scolding him for kicking Renjun. 

“Yeah be grateful.” Renjun mocks, kicking him right back. 

“Uh hello!” Jaemin gasps in offence, pointing at his foot underneath the table, looking at Jeno expectantly. 

“Are you feeling any better Jun?” Jeno ignores him turning his attention back to the tiny gremlin beside him. 

“No,” Renjun changes her expression from the smug smile she was giving Jaemin to a pitiful pout when she turns to Jeno. “I’m still depressed.” she sighs, accepting the fry Jeno feeds her solemnly.

“Good.” Jaemin mumbled under his breath picking off the chipped paint from the top of the table. 

“Jaemin,” Renjun smacks his arm. “ this is serious, if Lucas finds out I was in a janitor's closet with two guys he’ll-“ 

“What, he'll see you for the demon you truly are-ouch!” Jaemin groans, rubbing the new spot Renjun just hit him on. 

“No, he’ll think I’m not innocent.” she acts all coy making both Jeno and Jaemin roll their eyes. 

“But you’re not-“ 

“Yes but he doesn’t know that!” 

“I’m pretty sure he knows.” Jeno pitches in, taking a big sip from Renjun’s cup. “I know!” Renjun wails dramatically, plopping her head against the table. 

“At least she’s not in denial.” Jaemin smiles munching on a fry. “Jaem, be nice.” Jeno warns throwing an arm over the girl’s smaller frame. 

“Me, she’s literally the opposite of nice!” he throws a fry at the slumped Renjun. 

“I’m sad!” she growls, shooting daggers at the Korean boy from her position. 

“You want something to make you feel better?” Jeno asks, leaning down against the table in order to make eye contact with her.

“An Oreo McFlurry~” she says in a ‘ _ shy _ ’ voice, they both look up at Jaemin. 

“No.”

“Please-“

“No I already spent money, ask Jeno.” Jaemin wasn’t stingy, but he was already irritated at the best friend stealing midget.

“No,” the girl whines, hugging Jeno’s arm to her chest. “I need Jeno for emotional support.” she squishes her face against his arm, knowing it made her look adorable. 

“Fine but this is the last time Huang!” he stands up, walking over to the line, cursing his weakness for cute things. They both knew it wouldn’t be the last time. 

“Sucker.” she snickers throwing Jeno’s arm around her once again, while they both watch the rich boy order.

“Seriously though, are you good?” Jeno turns to look down at her. Renjun doesn’t meet his eyes, instead taking a small sip from her drink. 

“Yeah, it’s not like I have a chance with him anyway.” she sighs looking down at her lap. 

“Hey don’t say that.” Jeno clicks his tongue, lightly pushing the girl with his hand, hoping to knock some common sense into her.

“It’s true, I’m not his type.” she leaned her head against his shoulder, looking up at him. 

“Come on Huang, stop kidding yourself, you’re everyone’s type.” he scoffs, ruffling her hair when she gives him a confused pout. 

“Huh?” 

“You’re really pretty.” not to mention her nice figure and interesting personality, Jeno’s not an idiot, he’s seen the way guys look at Renjun despite her fiery attitude. 

“You think I’m pretty?” 

“Pretty ugly!” Jaemin plops the Oreo McFlurry in front of her, taking his seat in front of them.“Don’t ever say I never did anything for you shorty.” he continues, drinking from the fresh cup of coffee he just ordered. 

“Yah, who are you calling shorty bitch!” Renjun screams, proceeding to get into another argument with Jaemin for the hundredth of the day. 

Jeno sighs tiredly, stealing Renjun’s ice cream and praying that the two babies he was with would tire themselves out soon. 

  
  


___________

  
  
  


“What do you mean they’re cutting our budget? How are we supposed to feed the team!?” Yuta gripped her phone, she carried her giant gym bag on her shoulder, shoving her shin guards inside it. She lets out a long sigh, plopping her bag down against a tree. 

“We basically carry the school on our backs- we’re their only successful teams- I can’t just give my kids sandwiches! No, they’re big boys they need their meals!” She screams loudly, obviously in distress. Her roots were showing through her messy hair, the red locks pulled back into a messy bun. She was sure she had bags under her eyes, she didn’t sleep a wink last night because Kun was blasting her 50 Shades of Grey audiobook till three in the morning! Her team captain uniform was stained in the front with BBQ sauce because Taeyong, her roommates girlfriend, spilled it on her while she was taking out her cleats. In conclusion, she was a hot mess. 

“Ah~ Coach Kim don’t let the headmaster do this to us! I can’t let them starve!” it was true, the school decided to cut 50% of the soccer team’s funds because of the baseball team reached states this year. 100% of the money they used was to keep her “kids” well-fed and healthy, but with the school cutting the budget, they had no choice but to force them to buy their own lunch. Yuta does admit that her teams are well funded, but that’s because they deserved it, they do nothing but win each and every season. 

“This may be easy for the IC team- but my kids? Coach most of my kids can’t even afford the uniforms! I can’t have them stressed out about this- coach? Don’t blame this on me! I didn’t mean to miss that goal! Don’t use that excuse again- hey!” the man on the other side of the line hangs up, leaving Yuta to stare at her blank screen in silent fury. She clenches her fists, kicking the ground in anger.  _ God, what wouldn’t she do to get their funds back? _ But that would probably result in her in jail, or worse, getting kicked out of the school.

“Noona~” a bright blue-haired boy jumps on her back, startling her so much, she almost bumped her head against the tree.

“Chenle you little rat, that’s no way to treat your senior!” Yuta scolds him after regaining her balance, shoving the tall brat off her back. 

“Who were you talking to noona?” the handsome giant with tan skin pops up from behind both of them. Lucas throws an arm around Chenle, both of them still sweating from practice which ended not too long ago. Yuta freezes, her heart filled with guilt when she sees Lucas’s captain bag thrown over his shoulder, but she couldn’t tell them, coach made her swear that she’d let him deliver the news to the boys' team. 

“None of your business nosy.” she teases, pinching Chenle’s cheek before reaching down for her bag. 

“But-“ 

“Let’s go, I’ll buy you guys lunch!” she dismisses Lucas’s question again, pushing the two confused puppies in the direction of the sidewalk. There was a cute little restaurant on campus that she’s sure won’t empty out her wallet too much. 

“Yay, buy us meat Noona!” Chenle squealed at the thought of getting free lunch. They practiced for hours, and not eating within a 10 minute time span was a no go for him. 

“Are you crazy, I only got 20 dollars on me you asswipe.” Yuta complains, giving the youngest of the two a noogie right before picking up her bag and walking behind them. 

“Did you forget how cheap Yuta is Chenle?” Lucas says in teasing voice, only grimacing when he feels Yuta kick his ass in revenge. He deserved it, so he took it like a champ and punched Chenle’s arm when the younger laughed in his face. They all knew Yuta was still gonna buy them meat anyways, the elder was whipped for her two-star players. The short girl chuckles at their antics, throwing an arm around each boy, it was a bit uncomfortable because of their height difference, but they made it work. 

“Ah, did you guys hear about Ren-“ 

“She’s cheating on Jeno?!” Chenle is interrupted by two freshmen girls bumping into him. The two loud gymnasts locked by the elbows were loud enough to catch the trio’s attention. The three soccer players unconsciously stopping by the bus stop were the two girls continued to gossip.

“Yeah, who does that bitch think she is stealing Ruby’s boyfriend like that! And get this someone said she punched Na Jaemin in the nose!” the girl scoffs, throwing her hands in the air like it was the most scandalous thing in the world. 

“Really, I heard she was caught having a quickie with them in the janitors closet?” the girl gasps, a manicured hand covering her mouth in shock. “Yeah I heard the same thing about that fucking slut,” she frowns, a look of disgust adorning her face. “ someone said she’s on the commoner’s school’s gymnastics team.” 

“God, I don’t understand how Jeno Oppa could like someone so-  _ angry _ .” 

“Right ugh, has he seen her, she’s a total bitch-” 

_ Gymnastics? Tiny? Anger Issues?  _

There was only one person that fit that description. 

“Excuse me,” Yuta tapped on one of the girl’s shoulders, making her friend turn as well. She doesn’t miss how the girls mug her, looking at her up and down with an unimpressed face. Disgusted by a commoner talking to them, she could hear the shorter one whispering about her like she wasn’t standing in front of them. Not that it bothered her anymore, she was used to the superiority complex all IC students seemed to have. 

“you wouldn’t happen to be talking about Huang Renjun right?” Yuta asked in what she thought was a polite tone, but the passive-aggressive smile on her face probably wasn’t convincing. The girls nod, their judgemental looks still in place, causing Yuta’s fists to clench. She couldn’t help herself, she was already extremely protective over her friends, especially Renjun, since the tiny Chinese girl reminded her so much of herself. She could feel how tense Lucas and Chenle were behind her, knowing the two boys were just as protective, if not more  _ (Especially Lucas, since he practically grew up with said girl) _ . 

“Do you know what happened then?” 

“Oh, well she’s supposedly dating the Spring prince, but this morning she was seen playing around with the Winter and Autumn princes-” 

“Wait hold up we have princes here?!” Chenle pitches in equally confused as his two friends. 

“Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin?” they look at them like they’re stupid. “That doesn’t matter, tell her to back off, we don’t want her to dirty our men.” the one closest to Yuta steps forward, laughing obnoxiously in their faces. 

“She’s not like that all, Huang Renjun is one of the sweetest girls I know!” Lucas steps up, finally calm enough to form words. Yuta rolls her eyes watching the two girls melt instantly when they see the handsome boy’s face.  _ Honestly fuck Wong Lucas _ . 

“Ah- yeah sure, whatever you say.” the girl blushes twirling her hair distractedly, her attitude going from alpha bitch to the shy girl next door as soon as her eyes landed on him. 

“So stop talking shit about Renjun-ah, she may seem mean but deep, deep,  _ deep down _ she’s an angel!” Lucas continued to rant, unaware that the two girls were just watching him instead of listening. 

“Yeah, she may be small, but she’s a bad bitch!” Chenle backs up his stepbrother, crossing his arms over his chest, never one to let anyone but him insult his favorite noona.

“Sure- we’re gonna be late to practice, so maybe we’ll run into each other late-“ 

“She’s pretty and funny, and flexible! Ah I don’t see why you guys hate her just because she has a boyfriend?“ Lucas pauses, finally realizing what he said.  _ Since when did Renjun have a- _

“Uh oh, I think someone’s brain cells are finally working together.” Chenle whispers to Yuta, both of them taking a step back from the giant when they see his shocked face. 

“He’s a little slow,” the girl whispered, smiling towards her friend. “but he’s cute.”

“Who was this guy again?” Lucas turned to the girls with a clenched jaw. The two girls were too busy swooning to be paying attention to the  _ no’s _ and the warnings the other two made behind his back. 

“L-Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin” they stuttered out. 

“You idiots!” Chenle groans along with Yuta, both of them turning to look at Lucas- only that Lucas wasn’t there and instead marching his way toward the IC buildings. 

“You guys are dead meat Na Jeno and Lee Jaemin!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renjun's family will be in the next chapter. Ye, get ready mi bois. :D


	3. RUMOR HAS IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s dating Jaehyun?!” 
> 
> “Damn girly, you don’t stand a chance!”
> 
> “Jaehyun? Who’s that?” Doyoung furrowed her eyebrows, never one to not be nosy. She was curious, Yuta was one of the prettiest girls she knew, so who could possibly be that attractive?
> 
> “He’s not important!” Yuta gets up in a smooth action, taking her bag and shuffling back to her room, letting the door fall shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but we hope you enjoy the story!! <3

“Who? She’s dating who?” Jackson asked in disbelief, his eyes were wide, but his lips were doing a bad job at hiding the smile threatening to break out on his face. 

“Na Jeno!” Lucas sighed, stretching his arms above his head, getting ready for their drills. He doesn’t know how many times he’s told them about Renjun’s stupid  _ ‘boyfriend’ _ already.

“ _ Lee _ Jeno.” Chenle corrects, looking up from where he’s tying his shoes, practice was going to run long today, they could tell from coach Kim’s angry scowl and impatient foot tapping. 

“Whatever-”

“No, not possible, there’s no way she’s dating a guy-I thought she was a lesbian?” Qianxi shakes his head in disagreement, taking a tiny sip of water already anticipating their warm-up laps. Everyone was standing in a line, waiting for instructions, nobody mentioning the elephant in the room- well field.  _ What the fuck were the IC soccer teams doing on their soccer field? _

“Shush,” Yuta bumps Lucas’s shoulder. “pay attention idiots.” she scolds them before looking back at coach Kim who seemed ready to give a speech. 

“I’m guessing you all have questions about our current situation with the IC teams, but due to our recent budget cuts-” 

“She’s not a lesbian-Renjun’s had boyfriends you know.” Doyoung pitches in, moving from her spot besides Yuta to besides Roy. Nothing the girl loved more than gossiping, even if it meant not paying attention to coach Kim’s speech. She knew Lucas would’ve told Renjun’s cousins about Lee Jeno the first chance he got. She’s seen the way the usual sweet guys would turn crazy whenever a boy so much as smiled at Renjun. 

“Who?!” all the men around her growl simultaneously, minus Chenle who cackles loudly. Yuta sends her a warning glare when the rest of the team stare at them. “Wong, Nakamoto!” coach Kim yells out, both of the captains stepping forward, facing the other two players from the IC team, presumably the captains as well. 

“These are your new co-captains, Dong Sicheng,” he points at a gorgeous brunette with blonde highlights that looked at Yuta and Lucas like they were filth. “ and Lee J-” 

“I don’t care,” Yuta interrupts, her fist clenched at her sides, eyes moving from Sicheng to the handsome boy beside her. “ I refuse to co-captain with  _ her _ .” she spits out, Lucas nodding vigorously beside her. 

“Don’t think for a second we wanna work with you guys either  _ princess _ .” Sicheng drawls out, flipping her hair over her shoulder, smirking victoriously when Yuta blushes a pretty pink. Both teams start to argue on each side of the field, giving Mr. Kim a bigger headache than he already had. 

“If that’s how you all feel, then give me fifteen laps!” he yells, watching as both of the teams reluctantly start jogging around the track, passing by the bleachers ever so often. The IC team jogs behind them, both of them making sure not to intermingle. 

“Who has she dated?” Lucas asks Doyoung once the tall girl finally catches up to the boy’s team. The boy hates to admit that it was the only thing running through his mind since he heard it from the girl’s loose lips. Renjun’s cousins listen as well, turning their heads toward Doyoung curiously. 

“I-I can’t say because of feminism and stuff.” Doyoung gulps nervously when Yuta sends her a deadly glare jogging ahead of them. She laughs it off, running past the group of boys who were questioning her, to catch up to Taeyong who had her headphones in. 

“I guess that makes sense, Renjun does have a pretty face, sometimes.” Roy shrugs, rolling his eyes when the rest of them boys send him a judging stare. Renjun grew up around mostly boys, 10 to be exact, 9 cousins, and an older brother (her only female cousin was Luhan, who ran off to China at sixteen with her boyfriend after they found out she was pregnant). Not to mention that she was one of the youngest from the bunch, so to say they were overprotective was an understatement. 

“Right.” Karry says sarcastically, sending the rest of his cousins into a fit of laughter. Honestly, it makes sense that Renjun acts the way she does. 

“Don’t laugh, if she finds out we’re talking about her she’ll rip our heads off!” Yanan says a bit paranoid, making the boys fall into a rare silence until he cracks a smile and everyone laughs again. Chenle and Lucas all share a nervous glance, they weren’t laughing, but it was so loud they wouldn’t be surprised if coach Kim added more laps. 

“Guess who’s not pregnant!” Hendery cheers out of breath, finally joining them on their sixth lap. The boy was flustered, so late he was still trying to tug in his cleats. 

“Damn Huang, I thought you weren’t gonna show up.” Minghao groans nudging Hendery as they continue to jog. Hendery laughs it off, his mood unchanging because he wasn’t gonna be dad,  _ thank god _ . 

“Xiaojun isn’t pregnant, praise the Lord, I love that woman but she’s satan’s spawn.” he mumbled, bumping shoulders with Qianxi like it was some sort of inside joke. 

“Ah, young love.” Jun teases, remembering that one-time Xiaojun shaved Hendery’s head for dying her hair blonde. Good thing she’s a raven again and Hendery grew his hair back.

“I know, she said she’d kill me if I got her pregnant.” he shudders, remembering the death threats his long term girlfriend made as they both anxiously waited for the results. 

“We got more important news,” Jackson huffs, running a hand through his brown locks. “Renjun has a boyfriend.” he clenches his jaw, watching the anger grow behind Hendery’s pupils. 

“What?!” 

“Lucas told us.” Jun pats Lucas’s back, oblivious to how tense the Chinese boy was. 

“So what are we gonna do?” Hendery asks with a scowl, his hands rolled into fists. 

“What do you mean what are we gonna do,” Minghao looks at him like he’s an idiot. “we’re gonna tell Yixing, kick her boyfriend’s ass, and then kick her ass .“ he says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Lucas rolls his eyes as the group of boys continue to go into gruesome details about the ass-kicking Renjun’s boyfriend was going to receive. He runs ahead, ignoring the boys’ protests, he hears Chenle catch up to him until he turns and the younger boy is right by his side. 

“You know,” his stepbrother starts, eyes watching Lucas carefully. “I don’t think that guy is her boyfriend.” he says honestly, giving the tallboy an empathetic look. Lucas grunts in response, not in the mood for his brother’s mind games. 

“She’s staring at you again.” he tries again. Lucas turns toward the bleachers, making eye contact with a dazed Renjun. She was wearing a baby pink tube top that exposed her flat stomach, her tight high waisted jeans annunciating her curves, and pretty blush was adoring her face. Not to mention the cute butterfly clips that were placed on her hair. YangYang was droning on besides her, but Renjun was too busy staring off dreamily into Lucas’s direction.  _ Cute _ . 

Lucas smiles, sending her an awkward wave, watching as the girl flushes and sends him a hesitant one in return. Looking away to punch her cackling roommate. Renjun always came to their practices, but only because they were all friends, so Lucas doesn’t let the loud boy’s words affect him. 

“Stop imagining things Lele.” 

  
  
  


_________

  
  
  


“Why am  _ I _ here again?” YangYang said chewing on a sushi roll while pulling out her physics textbook. They’ve already been here for a little over an hour and YangYang’s already managed to finish her English paper, so she might as well work on physics in the meantime. 

“Because we’re here to cheer on my friend!” Renjun growled back, she was already tired of the girl’s teasing, she was here for Jeno, Lucas being here was nothing but a mere coincidence. 

“You don’t have friends.” Yangyang deadpans, tugging the sleeves of her hoodie over her hands. Ugh, she hated the cold. 

“Fuck you.” Renjun scoffs, shivering when a cool wind blows past them, her skin breaking out in goosebumps. Winter was ending soon and the bleachers were icy cold- she felt so dumb for wearing practically nothing, she chose the wrong day to dress like a slut. She, unfortunately, didn’t bring a jacket, but did she have any regrets? No, no she didn’t. 

Darn that life lesson Kun told her:  _ a hoe never gets cold _ .

“You’re freezing.” the German girl teases poking Renjun’s arm, motioning to her chest with her eyes. YangYang’s never been more thankful for her hoodie and mom jeans than she has right now. 

“That’s the plan dickhead.” Renjun stuttered, watching Jeno jog with his IC teammates, the boy sends her a smile, making a heart with his hands when he catches her staring. Renjun frowns flipping the boy off when she makes sure YangYang isn’t looking at her. No way she’d ever introduce the girl to him, she shudders at the thought of YangYang aggressively flirting with an oblivious Jeno. To no one’s surprise, her eyes wander back to Lucas, watching him wipe the sweat off his forehead with the bottom of his sweatshirt exposing the skin underneath.  _ God the things she’d do to him-  _

“What, trying to get hyperthermia, no offense but I don’t think Lucas is into that.” Yangyang frowned, she knew that Renjun was determined but not determined enough to look sickly cute for a boy. Now she was starting to question if Lucas was kind of into that. 

“No idiot, the plan is for him to give me his hoodie. ” She sighs, imagining the tall soccer player giving her his jacket in order to keep her warm. Not that Lucas would do that, because let’s be honest, if the boy ever noticed her, they would’ve already been dating from the number of times Renjun has hit on him. 

“Uh-huh and was not wearing a bra also just to get his hoodie? ” YangYang gives her smug look, pointing at her breast, munching on the last sushi roll from her lunch box. YangYang wasn’t stupid, she’s dabbled in her fair share of sluttiness before ( _ and by before she means all the time _ ). 

“Sorry some of us have actual boobs and aren’t built like a whiteboard, damn hop off my dick.” Renjun shoves her, crossing her arms across her chest self-consciously. 

“ _ Oh, I’m sure you’d love to hop on his- _ ” 

“DoN’T yoU HavE HOmewoRk TO dO!” Renjun screeches putting a hand over the girl’s mouth, cheeks bright red in embarrassment.

“You’re lucky professor Park’s homework is kicking my ass right now Huang. ” she grumbles, pushing the flustered girl away to look back at her textbook. Listening to all the other girls around them gasp when Hendery takes off his shirt on his tenth lap. Renjun and YangYang roll their eyes, knowing Hendery wouldn’t bat an eyelash at anyone who wasn’t Xiaojun ( _ they weren’t sure if it was out of love or fear _ ). 

“By the way, how’s your tutoring going?” Renjun asks after a few minutes of silence, leaning her head against YangYang’s shoulder, eyes never leaving the field. YangYang yawns, stretching her legs while leaning back against the bleachers before she realizes what her best friend actually asked. 

“Oh shit!” Yangyang shoots up, shoving her textbook into her book bag. Renjun watches her with a questioning look. 

“What?”

“I have a fucking kid to tutor at six,” She grunts while throwing the strap over her shoulder, dusting off the crumbs she had on her pants from her snack. “And get this, he’s an IC student that sucks at English. “ 

“He must be rich as fuck then.” 

“Yup, I’ll tell you if he’s cute though, bye lil nasty.” Yangyang sends her a peace sign before running down the stairs of the bleachers, falling on the last of the ten steps. But she handled it like a champ and stumbled her way off to the gates. 

“Alright, Renjun, you have to distract yourself for an hour.” She spoke to herself, resting her chin on her open palm, watching the ball on the field. 

She noticed the worn out twenty-three printed on the back of Lucas’s white and red uniform, along with a bold ‘WONG’ on top. His jersey number has been the same since his freshman year of high school. His mother used to call it his lucky number, smiling at Renjun whenever she said it, giving her little heart false hope because they all knew the real reason why the boy changed from twenty-five to twenty-three that late autumn. 

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


_ “I’m just saying,” Renjun crosses her arms across her chest after she shoves her history book inside her locker. “consent is always necessary.” she leans back, continuing the argument she and the boy had been having since first period. “How are they supposed to ask for consent then, dumbass, bark?” Hyunjin protests, moving beside her to watch all their peers rush past them in the hallway. They were talking about consent in the animal kingdom, you know, one of the various conversation topics the two dorks visited quite often. It was after school, and the two friends were waiting for Renjun’s cousins to be out of practice so they can get a ride home.  _

_ “I’m just saying a warning would be nice before someone is balls deep in you!” she growls, inspecting her nails like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Her nails were pitch black, like most things in her wardrobe. She runs a frustrated hand through her short hair, glaring at her friend's ugly red glasses. Her Korean was still a little rusty, but she had just moved from China last year because her brother needed to go to college, so the only friend she had was Hwang Hyunjin, the only person that didn’t make fun of her strange dialect.  _

_ “That is the warning!” he responds, shaking his head causing his ridiculous bowl cut to move with him. Yes, Hyunjin agreed that sex in the animal kingdom was brutal and sucked for the females, but how was consent possible when they couldn’t communicate.  _

_ “People like you are the reason why innocent animals get raped every day.”  _

_ “Walk me through that, how is that my fault-”  _

_ “What up losers!” a loud voice interrupts their conversation, both of them turning to look at the high schooler walking through the hallway. His uniform was still on, skin glistening with sweat as he approached. The two middle schoolers watch him with wide eyes, both of them groaning when he ruffles their hair.  _

_ “Hi Xuxi, did practice finish early?” Renjun says in a sweet voice, forgetting completely about her friend beside her.  _

_ “I told you to call me Oppa Renjun-ah, it’s rude if you don’t.” he scolds her, flicking her forehead gently, unconsciously towering over her before he tells her that no, practice was going to run long today. He was a family friend, that recently moved from China too, so the boy was still trying to get used to the culture. Renjun tsks, pushing his giant hand away from her small face, but Hyunjin can see the obvious blush she was sporting.  _

_ “Oh Hyung, did you change your jersey number?” Hyunjin pitched in, noticing the brand new twenty-three on his uniform. Lucas looks down at his shirt in question, before looking back up.  _

_ “Oh, that? My special number just changed, that’s all.” Lucas said shyly, flinching when his name was called from the inner field. Renjun can’t help but swoon, crossing her fingers internally, hoping the sudden change would be about her.  _

_ “Ooo, I wonder what changed it?” Hyunjin teases, bumping shoulders with a bashful Renjun. Lucas smiles brightly, braces on full display as he fidgets with his fingers nervously.  _

_ “Well, Yuqi’s birthday is on the 23, and our three month anniversary is coming up so I wanted to surprise her at the game.” Renjun’s face falls at the mention of her crush’s current girlfriend, of course, Lucas dates around, but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less when he talks about his love life.  _

_ “Oh, that’s really sweet Hyung.” Hyunjin responds awkwardly, giving him a weak fist pump in response when he sees his friend’s sad demeanor.  _

_ “Yeah, but I still don’t know what to get her- hey Renjun, you’re small too, what would you buy?” Lucas turns his attention back to the gloomy teen, making an obvious jab at her height.  _

_ “I’ll have you know, I’m still not done growing WONG!” she glared up at him when the boy laughs, patting her head to prove his point. “Uh-huh.” Lucas snorts in disbelief, Hyunjin laughs too, relieved to see Renjun so full of spirit once again.  _

_ “You’ll both see, one day I’ll be taller than both of you!” _

  
  


***

  
  


Her prediction in middle school was obviously wrong, considering she grew an inch and God decided that was the max. Not to mention how Lucas suddenly shot up like a tree, as if he wasn’t already a giant. A lot of things have changed since then, Renjun let her hair grow out, Lucas got his braces off, Yuqi broke it off on their fourth month of dating, and Hyunjin moved away a few months after that conversation. The only thing that remained the same was Lucas’s attraction to women half his size ( _ excluding Renjun of course because she looked like a wet rat on a good day _ ). 

“Hwang Hyunjin, wonder what he’s up to?” Renjun blinked, finally coming back to reality. She smiles sweetly wondering whatever happened to her chubby friend with red glasses and an uglyass bowl cut. The last time she saw him was in 9th grade. 

“That’s enough of that.” Renjun shakes her head, turning her attention back to the soccer field, which seemed pretty boring since everyone was packing up-

“Shit!” Renjun pulls out her water bottle from her bag. She gets up, making her way down the stairs to the field. She looks around, trying to find the tallboy that’s been running through her mind all afternoon.  _ Where is he- _

“Renjun,” a sweaty Jeno calls out jogging to where she stood completely lost. “help I’m dying!” he wails dramatically, making grabby hands for the water bottle she had. 

“Keep dying then cause I’m not sharing!” she grumbles pushing his hands away when he tries to take it. 

“Please, I’ll buy you lunch~” he wraps an arm around her tugging her closer so his pout can work in its full effect. 

“You’re buying me lunch either way.” she rolls her eyes at him, poking his cheek when he exaggerates his pout even more. 

“You’re mean.” 

“And you’re sweaty.” she scrunches her nose, but leans into his hold anyways because let’s face it, she was freezing. Jeno snorts making sure to rub his sweaty face all over her hair, successfully messing it up. Renjun squeals, pushing her hands against his hard chest, not that it made the boy budge. 

“Hey did you see that girl that was checking me out during practice?” he nods his head in the direction of one of the pretty girls that was sitting near her on the stands. Renjun hums, watching Jeno eye the girl up and down appreciatively. 

“Pretty cute huh?” he bites his lips, watching the blonde like a predator looks at its prey. Not that the girl was complaining, if the smug smile she sent Renjun was anything to go by. 

“Oh my god.” Renjun sighs, smacking Jeno’s shoulder when the little slut has the audacity to lick his lips when blondie and him make eye contact. 

“Ouch- Hey, can I have some water now?”

“No!”

“C’mon Renjun,” he squishes her cheeks. “I’m thirsty.” he whines in her ear. 

“Trust me I’m well aware.” she scoffs shoving his hands away. 

“Please Jun,” he finally stops and begs again. “I just ran like three miles, while you sat on your ass all day, and I’m buying you food, how is that fair?!” he pinched her side, making her squirm. He was more affectionate than usual, his true puppy nature coming out more when he was tired. 

“You invited me, asshole!” she protests flicking his forehead, watching him whine. The boy’s cheeks were still flushed from practice, his breathing still uneven from all that running, not to mention how warm his chest was under her hands-  _ no bad Renujn! _

“Injunnie!” 

“God, you’re such a baby!” she groans, pulling on the pouting boy’s ear. His jersey number was twenty-three too, but Renjun knows it’s because of his birthday. She remembers vividly when the younger boy proclaimed them as birthday twins- because  _ eww, who’d want to look like Lee Jeno _ . 

“Your baby.” he says shameless winking at her. “Ugh, I think I’m gonna vomit!” she fake gags, hissing when the boy punches her arm.  _ Oh just you wait, Lee- _

“Renjun?” Lucas interrupts their bickering, making Renjun’s fist freeze inches from Jeno’s face, he had his eyes shut, waiting for the impact. Renjun steps out of Jeno’s hold, moving to his side while Jeno’s arm shifted to casually being slung over her small shoulders. Failing to see how the older boy’s eyes linger on Jeno for a few seconds. 

“Oppa- hey!” she splutters nervously, cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment, why did she have to yell. Lucas’s hair was wet from the shower he just took, probably coming straight from the locker room. He was wearing a large hoodie, a gym bag thrown over his broad shoulders. 

“Hey Junnie, are you heading back with us to your dad’s place?” he asks, rubbing the back of his neck, drawing attention to his lanyard which held his car keys. She remembers when Lucas showed up to her house on his sixteenth birthday with the piece of junk showing it off to her cousins and older brother. They all took turns driving it, the AC was broken, two of the windows were more duck tape than glass, and one of the doors couldn’t open completely, but they all loved the death trap on wheels anyways. Especially Renjun’s mom, she would have Lucas drive her everywhere when he’s not busy. 

“I don’t think I’ll fit if you’re taking those demons.” Renjun smiles, motioning toward her loud cousins who were still standing by the locker room, spraying water on each other. “Hendery brought his car, besides, you know there’s always room for you to ride with me Huang.” he smirks, putting his hands in the pockets of his sweats, looking like a fucking model.  _ God, the universe hated her. _

“Nah,” she shakes her head, trying to get herself together by pinching the skin around Jeno’s wrist. “It’s fine I have plans anyways.” she ignores the loud hiss Jeno lets out, eyes never leaving Lucas’s beautiful face. 

“Oh,” he presses his tongue against his cheek, eyes on the arm Jeno had around her. “You’re still gonna stop by later though, right?” he meets her eyes, then looks at Jeno’s hand before giving her a look that makes Renjun weak to her knees. Sometimes she wonders if the boy knows he has her wrapped around his finger. 

Her eyes widen, suddenly becoming aware of the lack of space between her and Jeno, shrugging his arm off of her and taking a step away from him. Feeling oddly self-conscious about being so close to her friend. “Uh-yeah for sure, I’ll stop by.” wraps an arm around herself, she was originally gonna spend her night studying with Jeno, but she’s sure the boy wouldn’t mind the sudden change of plans. Besides, she hasn’t visited her parent’s restaurant in a good minute, they’ll be glad to see her. 

“Cool.” he bites the corner of his lip, and  _ oh my god Renjun would have all of his children- _

“Cool.” she replies completely mesmerized by the tongue he runs across his bottom lip.  _ How can a man be this gorgeous- _

“Uh, not cool, we have plans.” Jeno breaks the tension, staring at Renjun like she grew a second head because what the fuck happened to the gremlin he befriended?! 

“Lee, don’t you have to go shower before we go eat?” Renjun turns to look at him passive aggressively subtlety signaling at Lucas hoping the younger boy understands.

“But-“

“Don’t worry I’ll talk to _ LUCAS _ while I wait!” she emphasizes the name hoping Jeno can get a hint. 

“I don’t give a- oh,  _ oh _ !” Jeno’s eyes widen when he finally understands who the tall boy in front of them is. Renjun fights the urge to facepalm, wishing the world would swallow her up. 

“Yeah.” she says through gritted teeth, huffing when Jeno shamelessly checks Lucas out. Lucas gives her a questioning look, wondering who the weird rich boy was. 

“Okay then, I’ll be back in 15,  _ have fun _ .” he gives her a wicked smirk. Giving her a thumbs-up behind Lucas’s back, before running towards the locker rooms. 

“Who’s that?” Lucas asks in a tense voice, refusing to say boyfriend because c'mon, this was Renjun he was talking to. He steps closer to the girl when he realizes her attention is still on the boy’s retrieving back. Renjun blinks out of her daze, cheeks heating up immensely when she notices the boy standing right in front of her. 

“A friend.” she smiles up at him, fiddling with the water bottle in her small hands. 

“Just a friend?” Lucas raises an eyebrow, head bowing just a little to make their conversation seem more private. 

“Oh my god Oppa, not you too?” she whines, punching the boy’s fit chest with a small fist ( _ softly, of course _ ). 

“What?” 

“Don’t tell me your gonna go all alpha mode, like my cousins do, just because I was talking to a boy!” she grumbles, going on her tippy toes to tug on Lucas’s ear. 

“Ouch- it’s not being on alpha mode, it’s called being protective.” Lucas laughs, playfully slapping her hands away. Renjun obviously doesn’t back down, hitting back instantly, just because her crush on him didn’t change the fact that she grew up with this idiot. They keep on going until Lucas catches her by her wrist, effortlessly keeping her in place while Renjun struggles for freedom. They’re so small, Lucas is sure he’d be able to wrap his entire hand around her two wrists with ease. 

“I don’t need you to be protective, I’m not a little girl anymore!” she pouts, her bottom lip jutting out childishly ( _ ew Jeno was rubbing off on her _ ). 

“You act like one.” Lucas snorts, letting go of her, but not without messing up her hair first. 

“Meanie.” she sticks out her tongue, fixing her stubborn hair, when Lucas finally pulls away, proving his point.

“ _ Meanie. _ ” he mocks using a high pitched voice, grabbing the water bottle from her hands and taking a swig. “Hey-I was supposed to give that to you, asshole!” she protests, trying to reach for the water bottle even though they both knew it’d be impossible with their height difference. 

“Well now you don’t have to!” he responds back with the same attitude, hiding his fond smile behind his arm when he reaches up to wipe his mouth. Despite Renjun’s big mouth, the petite girl was one of the most caring people he’s met, not only towards him but to her friends and family as well. 

“Rude!” she rolls her eyes, hands rubbing up and down her arms as she tries to stay warm. Lucas stares at the goosebumps that appear on her skin, feeling bad for the girl because it was cold as fuck out here. 

“Do you want my sweater-” 

“Renjun!” Jackson calls out, all the boys walking behind him as they make their way toward the duo. Renjun groans, letting her head fall against Lucas's chest before lifting it up and glaring at her idiotic cousins. “What?” she demands, watching as Lucas moves to stand behind her, missing the disappointed look on her face. 

“What, we can’t say hi to our baby cousin anymore?” Qianxi smiles, throwing an arm around her shoulders, while Renjun just shrugs him off. 

“Yeah, don’t you miss us-”

“No.” Renjun glares, the boys were used to her hostile attitude it was Renjun’s way of saying she missed them, they don’t even flinch anymore. “Huang Renjun,” Hendery shouts, pushing his way past all the boys. “I’m gonna kick your ass!” he steps in between her and Qianxi, pulling her ear. 

“What, why?!” Renjun shrieks, hiding behind Lucas and Jun. Hendery was arguably the cousin she felt closest to, so the fact that he was angry meant that she really fucked up. 

“When were you gonna tell us you had a b-” 

“A bitch, right Hendery!” Jackson interrupts, putting a hand over the younger boy’s mouth, glaring down at him until the boy finally understood. 

“Huh?” Renjun peaks her head from behind Lucas’s large figure. The cousins (except Renjun of course) make eye contact, all subtly nodding in agreement. 

“Why do you gotta be such a bitch Renjun?!” Minghao quickly changes the subject, targeting the tiny girl that had finally stepped out of her hiding spot. 

“Honestly.” 

“She’s always like that-”

“Fucking bitch-” 

“I swear to god-” 

“What,” Renjun protests, crossing her arms across her chest. “I just breathed!” she gives them all an offended look (excluding Lucas and Chenle because the two boys were just as confused as she was). 

“Exactly.” Roy responds back, it ran in the family to have a quick mouth. Renjun glares, ready to lunge at all the boys in front of her until two strong arms wrapped around her thin waist, holding her back. Renjun struggles in Lucas’s arms for a bit before accepting her fate and relaxing in his hold, her feet weren’t even touching the ground, but the boy carried her like she weighed nothing. 

“Anyways,” Jackson chuckles nervously once Lucas let's go of Renjun. “ shouldn’t you be off sucking Donghyuck’s dick somewhere?” a smirk grows on his face when he sees the girls annoyed eye roll. 

Donghyuck and Renjun’s ‘secret relationship’ has always been a joke between the family, ever since the first time Renjun introduced the boy to her parents. Her mom had thought Renjun was pregnant and Donghyuck was her baby daddy. Ah, memories. 

“At least he has a dick.” Renjun defends, throwing her cousins an annoyed glance before making her way in the direction Jeno left. All the boys ooo at the same time, but she’s completely unfazed by the boys' ruthless teasing. 

“And find some clothes while you’re there Renny~” Jun hollers, watching as her figure grew smaller. They had all noticed the girl’s state of clothes but chose not to comment on it. Renjun gives them the bird, without turning around, continuing to walk forward and ignore the fit of laughter behind her. 

“Ah,” Hendery sighs in content, throwing an arm around Lucas as they all watch the girl walk away. “She’s fucked when she gets back home later.” the boy smiles smugly, all the cousins nod in agreement, an evil smirk present on all of their faces. 

  
  
  
  


—-

  
  
  
  


“That’s it, I’m dropping out, I quit soccer!” Yuta wails dramatically, flopping onto the couch face first, head landing near Kun. Her gym bag had been thrown carelessly on the floor as they entered Yuta and Kun’s shared apartment. Doyoung sits down beside her, startled when the Japanese girl clings on to her but pats her head in a comforting motion. 

“What happened now you drama queen?” Kun rolls her eyes, used to her roommate's antics by now, Taeyong greets her with a sweet peck, taking a seat on the couch and placing the Chinese girl on top of her lap. 

“Sicheng happened!” Yuta groans, her voice sounding muffled by the pillow that covering her face. She was practically dripping with embarrassment, it was obvious to all the girls around her that she was on the verge of tears. 

“Sicheng? The IC girl?” Kun’s eyes widened at Yuta’s exclamation, her mouth was covered by her own pale hand to show a shocked expression.

“She’s the new co-captain.” Taeyong whispers in her girlfriend’s ear, even though Doyoung and Yuta could clearly hear the Korean girl. “I saw it coming, you’re kind of stupid.” Kun shrugs, leaning back on Taeyong. 

Ouch. 

“Wha-how is this my fault?” the girl sits up to look at the couple who are across the couch. 

“First of all,” The blonde girl turns to face Yuta, legs crossed, holding a finger up. “You get a boner just thinking about soccer, and that bitch practically breathes soccer, so of course you were gonna see her again!” she scolds, Taeyong and Doyoung nod along with her. 

“What, I DON’T EVEN HAVE A DICK-“ 

“Two,” Kun now has two fingers up, trying to pronounce two as best as she can in English. “You’re doing this to yourself! It’s almost been a year since Sicheng rejected you, how are you still into her?!” she leans over to smack the sad girl’s arm. 

“What?!” Doyoung screeches in shock, why does no one ever tell her anything. 

“I’m not into her!” Yuta yells, ignoring Doyoung, hugging the pillow to her chest. “I was never into her,I was just playing her!” her bright red face doing little to convince any of the girls in the room. 

“Ha!” Taeyong muffles her laugh in the crook of Kun’s neck. 

“Are you sure about that, crybaby.” Kun teases, remembering the night she came home to Yuta crying her eyes out about Sicheng. It didn’t help that she speaks Japanese whenever she was over emotional, so Kun literally couldn’t understand her. Kun ended up calling Yuta’s ex-boyfriend, Sana, in hopes of getting a translation, but Sana thought he was the reason Yuta was crying and started crying with her. So in the end, Kun left the two of them to cry and slept over her girlfriend’s place. 

“YES, I’M SURE!”

“I think she rejected you because you’re Japanese.” Doyoung comments, taking in the weird glances the trio sent her way. “What, you guys barely understood each other! Love demands communication, not body language!” she defends, ignoring the soft coo Kun let out at her innocent response. 

“We did communicate, but trust me when I say body language is very necessary.” Yuta explains, wiggling her eyebrows in a lewd motion. 

“What, not it’s not!” the bunny looking girl protests. 

“It’s because you’ve never been in a relationship Kim.” Taeyong says, smugly tightening her grip around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Right, because you’re such an expert- you know Taeyong called me a rat man in Chinese when we first met.” Kun informs them with a disappointed face, remembering the way all of her friends laughed as the Korean girl continued to smolder and pose. Let’s just say that Taeyong was slapped across the face and took about two months for her to gain the courage to talk to Kun again. 

“Haha, rat man- wait how did you guys communicate then?” The wide eyed girl was so confused, wondering who the Chinese and Korean girl managed to date for so long with their language barrier.

“She didn’t know, I knew Korean.” Kun said with a humble smile, placing her hand on Taeyong’s smaller one. “You should have seen her face, when I told her, fucking idiot-”

“OKAY, we’re getting off topic, all I’m saying is- Yuta you should get out more, forget about Sicheng and whoever she’s dating now-” 

“Jung Jaehyun.” Yuta can’t hide the bitterness in her voice when she thinks about the gorgeous Chinese girl’s hot boyfriend. She lays back down, sulking at the thoughts of how well the two went together. God, she wished her friends could just forget about the massive crush she had the most beautiful IC girl on campus.

“She’s dating Jaehyun?!” 

“Damn girly, you don’t stand a chance!”

“Jaehyun? Who’s that?” Doyoung furrowed her eyebrows, never one to not be nosy. She was curious, Yuta was one of the prettiest girls she knew, so who could possibly be that attractive?

“He’s not important!” Yuta gets up in a smooth action, taking her bag and shuffling back to her room, letting the door fall shut behind her. 

“Seriously, you guys didn’t tell me who he is-“ 

“Let’s go on that date now.” Taeyong looked over at the smiling Kun, standing up and offering her hand. Which was gratefully accepted by Kun, both of them waving towards the confused Doyoung, disappearing in a flash. 

“YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING” 

  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  


“He was such a fucking dick,” Jeno continues, munching on the corndog they decided to share after they finished their ramen. “here's some advice Junnie, never date a frat boy.” he leans back against the wooden bench, handing over the treat to the girl beside him wordlessly. 

“C’mon Jeno, everybody knows that,” Renjun laughs, patting the top of his head. “I thought even you’d know that!” she gives him a sweet smile, looking up at him fondly. They were sitting at a park, both deciding that a change of scenery would be nice when Renjun had suddenly started asking about the boy’s past relationships. 

“Fuck you~” he says in a fake sweet voice, shoving the girl’s shoulder with his own. Renjun had learned three things from their little talk, Jeno was a slut, he was bisexual, and he was a sweetheart. 

“Aw is the wittle puppy mad~” she fusses cutely, bringing up her small hands, which were covered by giant sleeves, to his face. She demanded for the boy’s jacket as soon as he stepped out of the locker room, she wasn’t stupid enough to try and wait it out as she did with Lucas, she knows how oblivious Jeno was. The girl was drowning in his sweater, it was a sight even Jeno could admit was adorable. 

“Uh, I think I’m gonna be sick!” Jeno scowls, looking at her with a face of disgust until Renjun shoves him away. She pulls the jacket closer to her body when a cool gush of wind blows past them. Reluctantly leaning against Jeno’s side when she sees the boy throw an arm around the back of the park bench, giving her an inviting look. 

“You’re such a drama queen.” she nags, feeling the boy’s arms wrap around her. “Oh please, look who’s talking?” Jeno snorts, running a hand through his hair, it was still wet from his shower. “I hate you.” she glares up at him, ignoring the boy’s soft coos. 

They fall into a comfortable silence, both of them watching a bulldog chase its owner around the park in amusement. Renjun leans closer, allowing her head to rest on Jeno’s chest as the boy held her closer. She had finished their corndog a few minutes ago, her legs were thrown over Jeno’s, drinks abandoned by Jeno’s feet. 

“So,” Jeno breaks the silence, finally looking away from the dog to peer down at Renjun. “How did it go with  _ Lucas _ ?” he said in a teasing voice, a big smile on his face. 

“Don’t say his name like that!” 

“Like what?” 

“Like that!” 

“Fine, how did it go with  _ Mr.Wong _ ?” he asks in a monotone, yelping when Renjun pinches his side. 

“It was fine.” 

“Fine, just fine?” Jeno looks at her in disbelief, flicking her forehead lightly. “Yes, we just talked, no biggie.” Renjun shrugs, thinking back to how beautiful the tan boy looked under the golden sun. 

“C’mon Junnie you can’t be serious, did you see the way he looked at you, the way he looked at me!” Jeno protests, wondering if it was possible for anyone to be this oblivious. 

“Don’t do that!” she groans, hiding her face in his side. 

“I seriously thought he was gonna kill me just because I talked to you!” he shivers, remembering the harsh glare the soccer captain sent his way when Renjun wasn’t looking. 

“Stop it, he has a girlfriend.” she mutters softly, twiddling with her small hands anxiously. Jeno’s face softens in sympathy, he knows what it feels like to be given false hope, to be strung along until the person decides they don’t want your attention anymore. 

“Well if he looks at you like that, I’m wondering how he looks at his girlfriend.” he responds firmly, ruffling her hair when he sees color start to fill up her face. “With lots of love, trust me.” her lips set in a straight line, eyes meeting Jeno’s.    
  


“Please, how long have they been dating, four months?” 

“Five.” 

“And you’ve known him for how long?” 

“Eight years.”

“Eight years?!” Jeno gasps, looking at her with wide eyes. “See, she’s got nothing on you!” he boasts, tugging a loose strand of hair behind Renjun’s ear. “Shut up.” she groans, trying to hide her bright smile behind her hand. 

“It’s true, we both know all you gotta do is bat your pretty eyelashes at him and ask him if you can suck his d-” 

“Stop!” she shrieks, cheeks bright red with embarrassment. “C’mon Huang, blow his mind like you blew mine.” he says softly, squishing her cheeks with one hand. 

“That sounds wrong.” she scrunches her nose, words coming out muffled through her squished cheeks. “Fuck you, I’m trying to be sweet!” he says in offence, letting go of her face and pushing her legs off his, ignoring her loud cackles. 

“Aw, I’m sorry baby~” she gasps between laughs, trying to close the distance Jeno created between them, but the boy’s stubborn and keeps pushing her hands away. “Apology not accepted rat!” he pouts, finally allowing Renjun to wrap herself around him like a kola. Jeno sighs, giving the short girl a noogie until she taps out. 

“Thanks for cheering me up by the way, even though you suck ass at it.” Renjun gently yanks on a strand of his hair, smiling sweetly when the boy glares at her. 

“Of course,” Jeno says smugly, standing up and brushing off the imaginary dust off his jeans. “Do you want me to drive you home?” he offers her a hand, which she takes, letting go when she’s on her feet. 

“C’mon puppy, is that even a question?” she smirks, taking his car keys out of his hoodie dangling them around her index finger before setting off in the direction of the parking lot. Jeno shakes his head, trailing behind her. 

“Why do I even ask anymore?”

  
  


______________

  
  
  


“Holy fuck!” Yangyang wheezes, holding her knees, drops of sweat falling down her face. What kind of asshole makes a seven-story building with no elevator, satan, that’s who. “Why does he want to meet on the seventh floor, does the bitch have wings or something?” The German girl groaned as she dragged herself to look for her student. 

Jaemin was his name? No, Maybe it was Jacob? Frankly, she could care less. She was still breathing pretty heavily, searching through every single spot in the library, because according to the boy’s dry text, he was in the corner. The little brat apparently couldn’t tell her which one, so that left YangYang searching through all four. 

She spent, nine minutes and thirty-three seconds going to each corner, and she still had one to check. She doesn’t get why this building was so abnormally large. There was rarely any IC students in here. 

She thanks every god she knows, when she finally spots a handsome boy sitting at an empty table inside an empty study room at the corner of the library. His textbooks are laid open in front of him, but his eyes were on his phone as he scrolled boredly through his feed. YangYang silently whoops, opening the door slightly to not make any commotion- 

“You’re late.” 

YangYang stopped in her tracks, the boy doesn’t even bother looking up from his fancy phone, pointing at the seat across from him. 

How did he even see her? 

“Ah sorry about that, you see, my friend wanted me to have lunch with her but we went to her cousin’s soccer game first-“ Yangyang blabbered as she sat down on the chair in front of the male. 

“I’m not paying for you to be late.“ Jaemin set his phone down to look up into the beautiful honey brown eyes. His breath hitched as he took in the girl, her soft brown curls pulled into a half ponytail and her bangs were all to the front. Her eyes were so big, he was scared he’d fall into them. Sure, she was dressed like a homeless man, but even the sense of fashion couldn’t dim down her beauty.

“Ah, you’re funny boss.” Yangyang broke the awkward tension with a loud laugh, hitting the boy’s shoulder and giving him a finger gun. She hated being in awkward situations, preferring to talk over any uncomfortable silence instead of letting the tension continue to boil.

“Don’t touch me.” 

“Okay.” YangYang looked down at her lap with her pretty lips pursed. Her hands awkwardly reached to her bag, taking out the required beginner's study book. She was suddenly craving Renjun and Donghyuck’s comforting presence, hoping her sudden longing will motivate her to move the tutoring lesson along. 

“ _Well, can you introduce yourself?_ ” YangYang asked in English, a language Jaemin has always struggled with. 

“ _I am...Jaemin._ ” 

“ _And how old are you Jaemin?_ ” 

“ _I am twenty years old._ ”

He sends her a prideful smile, YangYang responds with a smile of her own. She knew how it felt to be tested on your English by someone more experienced. She was tested by Ten, Renjun’s cousin, and Johnny, Ten’s husband. Her English had become a bit rusty when she returned from Germany, so getting help was her only option. Look at her now, she’s teaching English to a rude boy with the skills of a third-grader. 

“ _Okay, what’s the weather like today?_ ” 

“ _Yes._ ”

“ _What_?” okay scratch that, she was teaching a rude boy with the skills of a kindergartener- or maybe a baby.

“ _Yes_ , didn’t you ask me if I have a girlfriend?” 

“ _Jaemin, my dude, we have a long way to go._ ”

“Did you just call me ugly?” 


	4. SAY SO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, all of them think we’re dating now, idiot.” she smacks the back of his head when the boy recoils in disgust. 
> 
> “Us?” he scoffs, almost choking on a laugh. 
> 
> “What’s so funny?” Renjun says in a menacing tone, giving the boy a warning glare. 
> 
> “Sorry it’s just that I can’t see it, imagine, us dating, please.” he wheezes, falling against the girl’s angry stature. Renjun shoves him away, crossing her arms over her chest with a furious look. 
> 
> “I’ll have you know I’m a great girlfriend Lee.” 
> 
> “Really, says who?” 
> 
> “Your mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. :))

Yes, Renjun knew that having a big family made her luckier than most. She never grew up alone, since she had a million cousins to keep her company. Nobody ever wanted to fight her because they knew the Chinese beauty always had nine boys behind her. And if she, being the perfect calm little angel she was, ever wanted to fight anyone, she had 10 idiots to choose from. 

Yes, Renjun loved her family, but that didn’t mean she had to like them. 

“YOU HAVE A SECRET BOYFRIEND?!”Her father yelled as he began to choke on the chicken leg he was munching on. 

“A boyfriend?!” Renjun’s eyes widened, covering her mouth to keep food from falling out. She knew her family wanted to talk about something, but this was ridiculous! She was on her way to her parent’s house when Hendery texted her there was a family emergency, which meant she had to pick up the two idiots she called best friends. Her family now included her parents, her brother, all her cousins, Lucas and Chenle, and of course YangYang and Donghyuck. 

“I don’t have a secret boyfriend!” She cocked an eyebrow, sending them all a confused glare. It’s not like she hasn’t had a secret boyfriend in the past, but she’s positive she doesn’t have one right now. 

“Yes, you do!” Roy protests, all the boys around her nod in agreement, sending her father into another coughing fit. Her dad, like all of her cousins, disagreed with the idea of Renjun being around any boys, which was ridiculous because Renjun was practically a thirteen-year-old boy in the inside.

“Renjun, you said Felix was a one-time thing, you never told me he was your boyfriend!” Donghyuck screeches, punching Renjun’s arm. The boy crosses his arms across his chest, pouting down at his friend in disappointment. Felix wasn’t a one-time thing, but he definitely wasn’t her boyfriend. 

“Felix?!” Roy asks, remembering the name of his lab partner who he introduced to Renjun last semester. Renjun was whining to him about failing biology when his lab partner walked into their study room to return his notes. He feels like an idiot for believing his cousin’s excuse of ‘ _ it was too hot outside’ _ whenever she’d return from her study dates completely flustered. 

“Felix is not my boyfriend,  _ Donghyuck _ .” Renjun laughs nervously when she sees her cousins narrow their eyes. She puts her chopsticks down on the table, unconsciously making eye contact with her distressed father. 

“ _ Oh _ , is that guy you went home with at that sorority party?” Donghyuck asks, still completely oblivious to the deadly tension brewing at the dinner table. All the men around them stop eating momentarily, in order to stare the girl down. 

“Went home with?” Lucas scoffs, clenching his jaw at the thought. He remembers that party quite vividly. They all got piss drunk that night, but the image of Soobin’s hands gripping Renjun’s hips still burns fresh in his memory. He never mentioned it, just like they never mentioned Lucas socking the living daylights out of the boy the next day. 

“No!” Renjun elbows her best friend, giving Lucas a guilty smile. They both knew she was lying. 

“Ohh, then it has to be Chan, you wouldn’t stop talking about how good he-” 

“Donghyuck, do me a favor and shut the fuck up!” she growls turning back to look at her obviously devastated father. She regrets ever telling the younger about her sex life. 

“Yeah, Donghyuck, her boyfriend’s obviously Eunwoo-”

“No, Eunwoo is the one she got freaky with in his car-” 

“No idiot, that was Rocky, Eunwoo is the one with the huge-” 

“GUYS!” Renjun screeches, covering YangYang’s mouth just in time. Her glare makes the two idiots shrink back in fear. 

“EUNWOO, AS IN MY BEST FRIEND EUNWOO?!” Minghao screams in anger, face bright red. All the boys were in a similar state, all official swearing to never introduce Renjun to any boys, ever. 

“He was hot!” Renjun protests, hiding behind a very shocked Johnny, her cousin’s husband. The man’s large figure was big enough to hide her and a small Japanese family if he really tried. 

“ _ Atta girl _ .” her mom says proudly, pouring more food on to everyone’s plate when she realized they all stopped eating.

“Renjun, you dog!” Ten slaps her back a few times, Wuxian, his three-year-old son, giggles along cutely. “Damn Huang, you got game!” Xiaojun, who was carrying the toddler, laughs loudly, sending Renjun a wink.

“No, don’t congratulate her guys, she has a boyfriend!” Jackson glares at the two, pointing his chicken leg at Renjun, to which they both roll their eyes at. Jackson was the one out of all of them that hoed around the most, that was impressive since Renjun’s family basically consisted of hoes only. 

“Yeah don’t think we forgot about that missy!” Jun crosses his arms against his chest, while Chenle patted Mr. Huang’s back sympathetically. The boy smiled brightly, there was nothing he loved more than drama. 

“Oh my god, I don’t have a boyfriend!” 

“Yeah, you do!” 

“No, I don’t!” 

“Yeah, you do-”

“DON'T LIE! JACKSON-” 

“HENDERY IS PREGNANT!” Jackson blurted out so all eyes were on Hendery. A very Huang thing to do. Blame shit on other people and you’re good for another twenty minutes. Hendery looks up from his plate with a mouthful of meat. 

“He’s a man, he can't-“ 

“I can explain.” Hendery’s words were incoherent. Xiaojun had a bunch of pregnancy tests leftover from their little scare, so Hendery thought it’d be a good idea to take the rest of the tests with his cousins. It was all fun and games until he stepped out of the bathroom with a positive test.

“There’s no need for an explanation Hendery.” Momma Huang replied shaking her head, sighing as she pinched the bridge of her nose. It’s not the first time they’ve had this conversation. All she wished for was for a normal dinner, was that too much to ask? 

“Hendery, you can’t get pregnant- that was a dollar store test-“ 

“If guys can’t be pregnant then why was Ten pregnant?” Karry argued back, turning the attention towards Johnny, who rolled his eyes. 

“For the love of God, I wasn’t pregnant!” Ten shouted, taking Wuxian back from Xiaojun. “Yeah,” Johnny adds. “He wasn’t pregnant, he was just fat.” he chokes on his dumpling when his husband pinches his side. 

“Lies!” Jun snapped as well, playing along, he was bored, and this was much better than doing stats homework, so the boy was willing to drag it out for as long as possible. 

“IF TEN WAS PREGNANT THEN SO IS HENDERY!” Xiaojun shouts, patting her boyfriend’s flat stomach with fake fondness. 

“I WASN’T PREGNANT! GET BACK TO RENJUN’S BOYFRIEND-“ 

“Renjun’s what?” Yixing came through the door, he hangs his hoodie on the coat rack and places his books on the kitchen counter. 

“Oh, aren’t you supposed to be studying?” Momma Huang spoke with a smile, she placed a kiss on her son’s cheek, getting up to pour him a plate of food. It was a miracle seeing him come home before ten. Normally he would stay in the library until the devil’s hour. 

“Hendery texted me, saying he was pregnant again so.” Yixing shrugs, taking Johnny’s seat next to Renjun since the man got up to put his son down for a nap. Renjun glares at Hendery watching as the boy gasps and protectively cups his hands around his tummy. 

“Don’t listen to that idiot Yixing, you know how he is!” Renjun laughs stiffly, shoving her face with more dumplings hoping her brother doesn’t catch on to the lingering tension. 

“Yeah, but I know that usually means there’s something else we have to talk about, so what’s up?” he eyes Renjun suspiciously, then turns to look at the rest of his family with the same gaze. 

“Renjun has a boyfriend!” Xiaojun blurts out, covering her mouth right after the words left her mouth. 

“Xiaojun!” they all yell at the same time. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help it!” she pouts, only to receive a sweet peck from Hendery. 

“A what?” Yixing asks in a deadly tone, turning his attention back to his sister who crouches away in fear. Yixing was usually a chill guy, but everyone knew that he was everything but chill when it came to his baby sister. 

“I can explain!” she squeaks, putting her hands in the air to prove she was innocent. 

“You kids are making such a big deal out of Renjun and Lucas’s relationship, let them be, god.” Momma Huang tuts as she places a plate of food in front of Yixing and pats Lucas’s head affectionately, who chokes on his food. 

“YOU’RE HER BOYFRIEND?!” they all turn to a wide-eyed Lucas who shakes his head no. 

“Mom!” Renjun gasps, cheeks turning just as pinks as Lucas’s. 

“Sorry, I thought he was since you’re always telling me how cute he is-” 

“Mother, for the love of god stop talking!” Renjun begs, wishing the ground would swallow her whole. Xiaojun cackles, slapping an equally embarrassed Lucas’s arm. Momma Huang sends her daughter a sympathetic look, sending her a quiet apology. 

“Guys, Renjun doesn’t have a boyfriend.” YangYang laughs, saving her roommate from any further embarrassment. “If she did, she wouldn’t be smiling anytime she looks at her phone, or spending most of her time outside of our apartment, or be getting dropped off by an expensive Lamborghini every day-  _ oh my god you rat, you do have a boyfriend! _ ” YangYang gasps in offense, glaring at her best friend for keeping such a big secret. 

“ _ SEE! _ ” Jackson yells smugly, sending the group of boys a cocky smirk. 

“Jeno isn’t my boyfriend!” 

“JENO, THE LEE JENO!” Donghyuck gasps, clutching on to Chenle’s arm tightly. 

“You know a specimen as fine as Lee Jeno and you didn’t bother introducing me?!” YangYang grunts, pointing an accusing finger at her.

“Just because he’s hot, doesn’t mean I want to date him!” Renjun protests, pushing YangYang’s hand away. 

“You think he’s hot?” Lucas says more to himself than anyone else, wondering who this Lee Jeno was. 

“I don’t care what he is, he’s dead!” Yixing exclaims, slamming his chopsticks down on the table rather dramatically. 

“FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I’M NOT DATING LEE JENO!” 

  
  
  


_________

  
  
  
  


“I’M A BARBIE GIRL IN MY BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC IT’S FANTASTIC!” Jeno sang loudly, washing the soap buds off his body. He can hear his brothers roaming around the apartment, but chooses to ignore it, bathtime is the only privacy he manages to get in this house.“YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR AND TOUCH ME EVERYWHERE!” he grabs his shampoo bottle, using it as a microphone before breaking out into an elaborate dance break. It was Thursday, meaning it was his turn to drive his little brother to school since Jaehyun always picked up his girlfriend on Thursdays. 

“IMAGINATION LIFE IS YOUR CREATION COME ON BARBIE LET’S GO-AH WHAT THE FUCK?!” he screeches, almost falling in his fancy bathtub when the bathroom door slams open. Jisung doesn’t even bat an eyelash at his naked physique. He goes straight to the cabinet, pulling out Jeno’s shaving cream and leaves, but not before sending him one last judgemental glance. 

“Hey, you can’t just leave!” Jeno protests shutting off the water, stumbling out of the shower. He dries off with his towel, tugging on a pair of boxers before following his eldest brother’s obnoxious laughter. The noise comes from Jisung’s room- or his bathroom to be more specific. Jaehyun stands in the doorway, still in his pajamas, laughing his ass off. 

“Jisung you little shit, who said you can go into my bathroom?!” Jeno growls, shoving the older boy out of the way to peer inside the room. Jisung turns around, eyes bored, but lower face covered in shaving cream. He clutched an unused razor in his hand giving both Jeno and Jaehyun an unamused look. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jeno chuckles, watching the boy’s cheeks turn bright red under all that foam, his Spiderman onesie failing to help the edgelord image he likes to give off.

“HE’S TRYING- HA HA-TRYING- HE’S TRYING TO-” Jaehyun gasps in between gulps of air, trying to control his laughter. “Shut the fuck up Jaehyun!” Jisung growls, turning his back away from the two giggling boys. 

“Oh my god, are you trying to shave~” Jeno squeals, putting a hand over his shocked mouth in disbelief. He never thought the day would come, the day when his baby brother would finally be a man-

“NO!”

“YES!” 

Jisung and Jaehyun shouted at the same time, the older had finally calmed down, and was now leaning against the doorway with a smug smile. “Aww, the baby’s all grown up now~” Jeno coos, sharing an amused look with Jaehyun. 

“He doesn’t need help shaving~” Jaehyun plays along stepping closer to Jisung when he sees Jeno do the same. “Seriously.” Jisung deadpans, putting the clean razor on the counter and turning to face the two boys once again. 

“He’s a big boy now~” 

“A  _ real _ big boy~” 

“The  _ biggest _ big boy-” 

“Do you guys enjoy making me miserable or is it just a pastime?” Jisung groans, crossing his arms across his chest, shaving cream still spread unevenly across his face. “I dabble in it every once in a while.” Jaehyun shrugs, ruffling his fluffy hair, toothy grin still in place. 

“Why are you even shaving Sung,” Jeno laughs, taking the razor in his hand, inspecting it thoroughly. “You don’t even grow leg hair.” he places it back on the counter, yelping when the younger boy socks his left arm. 

“What I can and can’t grow is none of your business!” he tuts holding the razor in an awkward manner, hesitating to bring it closer to his face. “It is when you’re stupid enough to cut yourself dumbass.” Jaehyun snorts, rearranging the razor in Jisung’s hand till it’s in the correct position for him to start. 

“I already knew that I was just practicing!” Jisung says stubbornly, gulping when he looks down at the razor in his hands once again. “Can you get on with it!” Jeno yells, leaning against the wall, waiting for his brother to start, Jaehyun nods in agreement. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, looking at himself hard in the mirror before taking a deep breath. He brings the razor towards his face, hand shaking when the blade is only a few centimeters away from him. “I can’t do this.” he lets out a deep breath, putting the razor back down and washing the shaving cream off his face. 

“Boo.” Jaehyun sighs, shoving his hands in his hoodie, texting away on his phone. “It’s okay baby, your time will come.” Jeno pats his shoulder, taking his shaving cream back in his hands. 

“Shut up.” Jisung pouts stepping back into his bedroom, his brothers on his tail. Jeno takes a seat down on the boy’s giant bed, being mindful of all the clothes thrown on top. Jaehyun takes a seat in the beanbag chair, watching as Jisung moves to his desk, fixing his hair in the mirror. The boy’s room was a mess, not that it usually wasn’t, but this was even messy for Jisung. His clothes were all over the room, shoes scattered on the floor, cologne bottles and deodorant on his bedside table. Jeno notices the hair straightener and hairbrushes on the side of his desk, it was normal for him and Jaehyun to do their hair, but Jisung? The boy barely remembers to brush his teeth in the morning. 

“Holy shit, you like someone!” Jeno gasps, shooting up from his brother’s bed, pointing an accusing finger in the direction of the younger boy. “No, I don’t.” Jisung shakes his head furiously, eyes set wide in panic. 

“Yes, you do.” Jaehyun shoots up from his spot, he looks around the room suspiciously, finally putting two and two together. “I hate you both.” Jisung groans, falling face-first into his mattress, hiding his red cheeks behind his pillow. 

“Aww, so you finally got over your crush on Sicheng noona.” Jeno hums, teasing smirk on his face as he ruffles the reluctant boy’s hair.

“It wasn’t a crush, I just thought she was hot!” Jisung protests, flinching when Jaehyun smacks the back if his head harshly. Jisung had a massive crush on Sicheng, he was devastated when Jaehyun introduced her to him as his girlfriend four months ago.

“Right,” Jeno says unbelievingly, turning his attention to his older brother. “Aren’t you gonna go pick her up?” he tilts his head in confusion, pointing at the time on Jisung’s alarm clock. 

“I don’t care, she can catch a ride with Jungwoo or something.” Jaehyun shrugs looking up from his phone in a bored manner. Jeno and Jisung share a look, they both knew their brother wasn’t exactly the best boyfriend in the world, they’ve heard enough stories from all his exes to know the boy didn’t have one romantic bone in his body. He was lucky he was handsome. 

“So,” Jaehyun continues, ignoring the pitiful glances the two boys send him. “Who’s the lucky girl?” 

“Or boy!” Jeno adds cheerfully, he loved love, so he was excited his baby brother was crushing again. 

“It’s no one, just this girl that I met while playing soccer.” Jisung groans, his flustered state obvious to everyone. “Ooo, is she on the soccer team, I might know her!” Jeno sits down next to him, pulling the pillow away from Jisung’s face. 

“What, no, she was just- I bumped into her that’s all!” he squeaks more embarrassed by Jeno’s excitement over anything else. 

“Ah, young love.” Jaehyun fakes sighs, sagging deeper against the bean bag chair, most likely sending a Snapchat to a pissed off Sicheng. 

“It’s not love- god she was just a tiny chick with anger issues that I barely said two words to!” he cries, throwing his pillow at Jaehyun, who catches it easily, being on the baseball team had its perks.

“Aw, he’s in love~” Jeno laughs, squishing his brother’s cheeks. “Suck my left toe.” he screeches, flipping the two boys off. “So, is she hot?” Jaehyun licks his lips, finally looking up from his phone.

“Looks aren’t important Jae, personality-”

“OH MY GOD, SHE IS HOT!” 

“I hate my life.”

  
  
  


_________ 

  
  
  
  


“I SAID I’M NOT GOING!” Doyoung yelled frantically at her phone, ignoring the judgemental stares she received. But what was she supposed to do? No way in hell would she ever let that evil elf win- nuh-uh over her dead body. Her steps echo through the nearly empty hallway, reminding her of the ridiculous hour it was. Taeyong was lucky Doyoung loved her. 

“YOU’RE GOING!” 

“NO I’M NOT!” She groaned when she finally reached the white door. She slides her student ID card in the slot, waiting for the loud beep to go off before she opened the door. At first, it ticked her off to have to wait for the door to unlock, but now she’s grateful for the privacy the locker rooms provide. 

“YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A PARTY LOSER- GODDAMMIT YOU ONLY TALK TO PEOPLE SHORTER THAN YOU-GET A LIFE!“ Ten screeches back from the other line, the sound of screaming in the background was a bit concerning. But Doyoung knows it was just Wuxian probably chasing after Hendery with his pet frog, she’s seen it happen more times than she’d like to admit. 

“Not this again Ten, that doesn’t even make sense!” 

“Yes it does, it means you’re scared of anyone that’s taller than you, or you have a height kink!” 

“WHO SAID SHORT PEOPLE DONT SCARE ME, ALL OF YOU HAVE ANGER ISSUES!” she argues back, ignoring his commentary on her kinks because that was none of his business. She wasn’t lying though, all of the short people she knew in her life were also the angriest. So what if she towered over a lot of her friends, it wasn’t her fault she was graced with long legs while they were giving tiny little stumps.  _ Boohoo, life was unfair, deal with it. _

“I'M TALLER THAN YO-“ 

“Example number one, you told Johnny you’d divorce him is he called you fat one more time-“ 

“I’m sensitive!” 

“Example two, Renjun ran over Minghao’s foot on purpose after he said her routine sucked, example three, Xiaojun shaved Hendery’s head while he was sleeping.” she finally opens the heavy door, stepping into the dimly lit hallway. “Four, Kun literally dragged Lucas and Chenle by the ear for two miles so they could apologize to her ex-boyfriend for exposing his nudes. Five, Taeyong dragging that same boyfriend back so he could apologize to Lucas and Chenle for calling their big sister a bitch. Exam-“ 

“Okay! I GET IT!” 

“In conclusion, all of you are always mad. And who’s always mad? Hoes are. Thank you for coming to my ted talk.” Doyoung says smugly tugging the straps of her bag closer when the cool wind blows past her. The lanyard around her neck clinked loudly, keys bumping against her chest with every step she took.

“Fuck you, I’m still taller than you.” the anger in his voice letting her know she won.

“Whatever you say~” She sang in a high pitched voice, passing the tall shelf that displayed countless trophies. She knew she wasn’t the tallest out of all her friend group, but she was the tallest girl, so that counted in her book. 

“Anyways, just for that- you’re going to the frat party.” 

“What, I argued so that you would forget!” 

“I didn’t forget shit- you’re still going!” 

“Argument number two, short people always forget things-” 

“SHUT UP KIM” 

“EXAMPLE ONE, YOU FORGOT YOUR ANNIVERSARY LAST YEA-“ 

“I WILL END YOU!” 

“Well would look at the time, sorry I have to go get Taeyong’s shoes-” 

“DOYOUNG DO NOT-”

“Bye!” she says sweetly as she ended the call, a cute bunny smile displayed on her face. There was nothing she loved more than irritating the tiny man on a day as fun as the day before Valentine’s day. No, Ten wasn’t shorter than her, but he was shorter than all of his cousins, so it still counted. 

“Good job Kim Doyoung, I’m proud of you, you deserve ice cream and five more episodes of Abyss.” She pats herself on the back, happy she managed to avoid another party invitation. 

“Ah, that’s right, those fucking shoes.” She reminds herself of the real reason why she’s here. She reaches the women’s locker room in no time, sliding her ID once again and waiting for the door to unlock. All players have to use their IDs twice to get into the building, once for the soccer hall and twice to get into the actual locker rooms. No one but the soccer team could get in here, which saved her from awkward hellos and small talks. 

The only reason she joined soccer her freshmen year was for a cute senior boy she had a crush on. He eventually flunked out, which left her in a situation she couldn’t back out of. But everything happens for a reason, two years later and she now has great friends, a great hobby, and a great team. Who knew Kim Doyoung was good at anything other than watching K Dramas and crying over boys who don’t even know she existed. 

The locker room was pitch black when she finally walked in, the only source of light was the giant window on the left wall which was currently covered by thick blinds. She didn’t bother turning on the lights, knowing the motion sensors would catch her movement soon enough. It was 10:23 pm. She should be in bed, snuggled up under her warm blankets while she watched YouTube videos on victorian butter recipes. But her so-named roommate, Taeyong, asked her to pick up her dirty cleats after work. That bitch is so lucky Doyoung knows she’s stressed out about her Valentine’s date with Kun tomorrow, otherwise she’d make her skinny ass to pick them up herself. 

She turns the flash on her phone on, walking past the rows of lockers looking for the elder’s. It was crazy how different things looked at night, in the dark, the lockers, benches, and showers looked like something straight out of a horror movie. It was weird to see this place so empty, it was usually filled with laughter and loud chatter coming from the two separate women’s soccer teams that occupied it. Ever since the sudden unity with the IC teams, the girls have been using this locker room too, not that Doyoung’s complaining, but she could still hear Yuta nagging about it in her mind. 

“Dun dun dun dununu dun dun dun dununun.” She pretends to jump over the benches, doing elaborate tricks that end up with her falling on her ass, but no one needs to know that. 

She finally reaches the locker covered in duck stickers, knowing well enough that it was her unnie’s. Ever since Taeyong hatched her own ducklings in their dorm, she’s been obsessed with the small animals, and yes that meant she loves duckies way more than Kun. 

Doyoung’s hands were slick as butter, unlocking the metal lock as easily as she ties her shoes. 

1-2-3-4. 

Yep, that was it. Anybody could easily unlock the girl’s locker with a code like that but did anyone actually do it? No, everyone knew not to mess with Lee Taeyong’s locker unless you wanted the ass-kicking of the century. Or at least that’s what everyone assumed, but Doyoung knew her roommate wouldn’t even hurt a fly, the most she’d do is cry at you, but that was traumatizing enough to keep Doyoung from messing with her. 

She groans when she finally pulls it open, unable to hide her disgust when she peers inside the metal box. Screw the ducks, Kun wins by a long shot. 

She tries to ignore the hundreds of pictures Taeyong taped up of Kun, but it’s literally impossible, how the fuck are you supposed to ignore a shrine. 

Taeyong still gets nervous around Kun, she acts they haven’t been dating for three years straight. Not straight- like they’re not straight at all but- you get the point. The first time Doyoung met Taeyong, was in their dorm. At first, the bunny looking girl was a little concerned about her roommate’s obsession-  _ sorry she meant crush _ . But after years of knowing her Doyoung knows that’s just how Taeyong is. Besides her relationship is really cute, even if Kun is always over their place to nag them. 

“They might as well get married.” she snorts, taking out the yellow shoes from the locker and closing it with a slam. In a flash, she tied the shoes to the strap of her backpack.

She looks around the room, eyes roaming making sure there was nobody present. She had nothing to do at home, well she did but- since nobody was here, she could have a little bit of fun. 

“Wet paper towels? Nah, that’s lame. How about toilet paper? No…. that’s a waste.” and then it came to her. Suck it Nakamoto Yuta. 

She and Yuta have this ongoing prank war that has been going on for weeks now. Last week, she got Doyoung real good when she chased her around campus with a worm. It wasn’t even a good prank, but Doyoung did run ten miles that day, so Yuta says it counted. 

“Let’s see how you like Johnny’s dirty-ass socks, Nakamoto.” She laughed to herself as she slipped off her backpack. She places the heavy bag on the bench, unzipping it to rummage through her mess. She lets out a quiet cheer when she pulls out the ziplock bag that was buried underneath all her notebooks. 

She’d almost forgotten about the dirty gym socks her friends left in her room last time Johnny and Ten came over. For weeks, her room stunk horribly until Taeyong decided it was time for one of her monthly deep cleans and found his socks buried between the wall and her bookshelf. How they got there, she wasn’t even sure. But anyway, after declaring the socks a health hazard, Taeyong put them in a ziplock bag, making Doyoung promise to return them to their rightful owner. But, like an idiot, she forgot, so ever since then, she’s kept them inside a bag, inside her other bag, just in case she ever needed them. 

She holds her breath, pinching the sicks in between her thumb and index finger, trying to have the least amount of contact as possible. She quickly tossed it into the Japenese girl’s locker, which was conveniently placed directly across Taeyong’s. She closes it with a quiet slam. 

“I got her good this time.” She smirks, grabbing her bag, not bothering to zip it shut, before skipping away from the crime scene.

“Good job Do-“ she yelps when she somehow managed to trip over her own feet, faceplanting directly onto the tilde floor. She sits up slowly, ignoring the disregarded shirt on the floor in favor of pouting down at her aching ankle. It was probably just sprained, nothing too serious- what the fuck. 

Her eyes widen when she notices the dozens of condoms pouring out of her bag. ‘I am god, you can’t prank me.’ a yellow sticky note taped to one of the condoms read, she could recognize that chicken scratch anywhere. 

Her face went red in embarrassment despite being alone. She should’ve known, Yuta was always a step ahead. Flustered, she quickly tried to swipe up all of the packages back into her bag. 

She didn’t want any rumors. All fingers would be pointed at her if there were a bunch of condoms on the floor tomorrow, she wouldn’t give Yuta that satisfaction. Besides, she can easily get rid of them if she takes them now. She can give them away to the boys, knowing they’ll put them to good use. She makes a mental note of saving at least a dozen for Hendery, she’s grown tired of hearing about all his pregnancy scares. 

“Fucking Nakamoto-“ 

“Shut up, Jae.” 

Doyoung freezes as soon as she hears the sensual whisper. There wasn’t anyone in the locker rooms, and she didn’t hear anyone coming in after her. Her mind scrambled with thoughts as she heard another squeak on the tile floors. 

She stands up, ignoring the pain in her right ankle, and follows the squeak, making sure all of her steps are quiet and calculated. 

She turns around the corner, failing to not gasp when she comes face to face with a bare chest. The girl behind him rolls her eyes, buttoning up her shirt behind his large figure. 

“Wh-what the fuck-“ 

“Shit.” 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Doyoung said a bit louder as she watched the bored expression on the couple’s faces. She takes a step back, holding a single condom packet in front of threateningly. The guy seemed a bit startled from her words, laughing softly. He was gorgeous, he looked like all the lead actors in all her favorite dramas. Tall, dark, and handsome,  _ god she hated her life _ . 

“Look- it’s not what it looks like-“ 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE- YOU- OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PERVERTED IMBECILE!” Doyoung screeches, her face coloring when her eyes follow the lines of his sculpted chest. How was it possible for someone to look like this- _ what the fuck?!  _

“Oh my fucking god, look, I’ll give as much money as you want just don’t-“ 

“I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY- I’M- I’M PLACING A CITIZEN’S ARREST!” 

“Citizen’s arrest? Wait, hold on this a big misunderstanding- I live with my little brothers, I couldn’t take her back to my place-“ 

“Whatever, I'll see you later Jaehyun.” the pretty girl spoke up as she tugged on her skirt, placing a quick peck on the tall boy’s cheek before leaving the locker room. 

_ Jaehyun? Where has she heard that name before-holy shit!  _

“OH MY GOD- YOU'RE CHEATING ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND!” 

“What-how do you know my girlfriend?“ 

“JUNG JAEHYUN! THAT'S HOW I KNOW YOU, YOU'RE MY FRIEND’S CRUSH’S BOYFRIEND!” Doyoung cheers, clapping her hands together gleefully, happy her two brain cells managed to pull through. 

Jaehyun groaned and threw his head back, giving the girl in front of him an aloof look, crossing his hands over his chest. 

“What are you, my stalker?” he raises an eyebrow with a cocky smirk in place. She hated him, it didn’t matter how hot he was, Doyoung knew tons of hot guys, so what was she doing freaking out over one guy when her friend group literally consisted of only hot people. 

“Like you’d have a fucking stalker you pervert- I’m writing you up!”

“What, why?!” 

“For-for,” Doyoung took out her referral book and a pen, writing down the male’s name in bold letters.” for trespassing, misuse of the locker room, and- and being ugly!!!” 

“Ugly?! I’m Jung fucking Jaehyung, I COULD GET MORE GUYS IN ONE HOUR THAN YOU EVER COULD IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE!” 

“That has nothing to do with the fact that you, my guy, are an ugly pervert!” 

“That’s uncalled for!” 

“Your existence is uncalled for!” she huffed, making sure to underline the word ugly at least three times. She failed to see the handsome boy move closer to her, his figure looming over her’s. 

“That’s not how to you spell my name.” 

“That’s exactly how you spell ugly rat-HEY!” Doyoung’s hands reach up to retrieve the stolen notebook. She chases after the tallboy only to stop halfway because of her stupid ankle. 

“You should’ve thought twice before you wrote all that stuff down...Doyoung?” his eyebrows furrow when he reads the name on the referral book. Shit, that was close. He could’ve gotten in real trouble because of this lanky troll. 

“You-“ Doyoung scoffed, seeing as the boy held the book above his in a taunting manner. Fuck, fuck, fuck, ah-ha- she’s got it. She turns around, confusing the boy in front of her when she picks up his disregarded shirt and pulls it on. Gross, it was sweaty and smelled like strong cologne. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Have fun walking back naked, asshole!” She grumbled as she pulled the Joggers over her skinny jeans, leaning against the lockers to keep her balance as she struggled to jump into the large clothing. 

Was this a good idea? No, it wasn’t. But was it an effective idea? Also no, but it was the best her two brain cells could come up with at the moment. Plus he deserved it. 

“GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!” He ran over to her, cornering her against Yuta’s stinky locker. The girl shook her head, dodging the boy’s attempt of capturing her. 

“NO, YOU BROKE THE LAW!” she yelled back, squatting and running away from his grasp. If she could just get her bag, she could get out of here and report this fucking jerk.

“What law- wait come back!” he chased after her, grabbing her wrist with his entire fist. Making her trip over her backpack, spilling all the condoms out of the bag and landing flat against the floor. Jaehyun quickly lets go of her wrist, wide eyes falling to the condoms in the girl’s bag, before snapping out of it and helping her up. 

“Let go, you jerk.” she growls at him, pulling him down so he could fall to the ground as well. In a swift motion, she grabbed her book and pen, trying to write down the rest of the referral, until she was pulled away. 

“Give that back!” Jaehyun crawled over her, both of them playing a game of tug of war with the referral book until Doyoung let go. Jaehyun whoops loudly, sliding the book away from both of them. He places both of his hands beside her head, his knees framing her hips snuggly as he stared down at her with a victorious grin. 

“What are you gonna do now bunny?” he breathes heavily, obviously out of breath from chasing the soccer player around. Doyoung realized all their movement caused the sensory lights to turn on, she could clearly see the handsome boy’s face, the way his hair fell above his eyes. She felt her face heat up, but she refused to let him know he made her nervous. 

“Fuck you-” 

“What’s going on here?” the door opened, the loud noise letting them know someone else was entering. 

Jaehyun freezes above her, realizing how misinterpreted this scene could be taken. He quickly moves off of her sitting up and fixing his hair. Doyoung is quick to do the same, wordlessly shrugging off his button-up and handing it to him. It would be useless though, it didn’t change the fact that there were dozens of condoms on the floor, and that Jaehyun was only in boxers and an unbuttoned shirt, not to mention they both looked like wrecks. She suddenly feels awful for being so quick to judge Renjun. 

_ Please don’t be Yuta. _

Was the only thing running through her mind. She could tell that the male was equally terrified. And he was, not because he was going to be caught in the act, but because whoever walked in is going to think he’s cheating on the prettiest girl on campus with this dork.

It seemed like an eternity before the steps grew closer. Doyoung kept her eyes on the tiled floor, crouching in on herself, refusing to meet the boy’s eyes. 

“I asked, what’s going on here?” 

Slowly, they both raise their gaze from the floor, meeting the most beautiful golden brown eyes Doyoung’s ever seen. Her heart stopped. 

God fucking dammit she wished it was Yuta. 

“I expected you to cheat with someone that was at least  _ decent  _ Jung.” Sicheng’s tone seemed bored just like the expression on her face. There was a shit-eating grin on her beautiful face, a cherry-flavored lollipop just inches away from her glossy lips. 

“You’ve got it all wrong Dong.” Jaehyun sighs, running a tired hand down his face, not denying her accusation of cheating. Sicheng’s expression turns angry for a split second, before returning to her beautiful practice smile. 

“ _ Well aren’t you lucky, _ getting some attention from a guy like him.” she laughs, squatting down to get a closer look at Doyoung’s shocked face. She pushes a strand of Doyoung’s long hair behind her ear, gently patting her cheek before standing back up, placing one hand on her hip. 

“It’s not what it looks like-I-” 

“Don’t worry about it bunny, it’s actually pretty funny to see. Who would’ve thought the day would come where Jung Jaehyun had to settle for less.” she smiles cruelly, letting her anger shine through her expression as she sends them both a cold glare. “What happened to all your sides, Jung?  _ Or were you really this desperate? _ ” she asks while looking at Doyoung, letting out an unimpressed huff when her eyes roam her thin figure. “ _ This is a low blow, even for you baby _ .” she hums in fake disappointment, running a soft hand through Jaehyun’s hair, laughing when the boy angrily pushes her hand away. 

“You’re going too far Sicheng.” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, standing up from the floor. It wasn’t because he felt bad for Doyoung, he thought Sicheng was offending him more than the girl beside him. 

“You look so familiar.” Winwin ignores him shifting her attention back to the girl. She grabs Doyoung’s chin tilting her face toward her before pulling away with a frown and wiping her hands on her skirt. 

“Ah, you’re friends with that bitch huh? The Japanese one?” She let out a small giggle, stepping over the notebook, to point at the locker number that belonged to Yuta. Doyoung could see the way she tried to seem nonchalant about it, but her curious eyes gave it away. 

“Don’t call her that!” Doyoung responded, only she could call her best friend a bitch, no way was she going to let some prissy princess call the Japanese beauty that. 

“Are you going to stop me _ , oh I’m so scared~ _ ” 

“You-“ 

“That’s enough, you should leave.” Jaehyun turned to Doyoung, handing her the condom filled bag. He turns back to an angry Sicheng, mouth open ready to say something before he notices the taller girl hadn’t left. He wasn’t gonna let a stranger snoop in on his conversation.

Doyoung holds her head up high but gets stopped by Sicheng’s warning. Of course, the female’s eyes spoke for themselves. Sicheng could ruin her if she talked, it was a well-known rumor about the rich girl. 

Doyoung bent over to pick up her notebook, refusing to meet either of the good looking couple’s eyes as she exits the room. She feels her eyes burn with unshed tears as soon as the door closes behind her, she lets her feet carry her away from the damn place. 

The girl’s mean taunts running through her mind. 

_ ‘Or were you really this desperate? This is a low blow, even for you baby.’ _

  
  


___________

  
  
  
  


“I’m just saying,” Jaemin smirks, sniffing the white rose in his hand. “If she doesn’t get on her knees, then it’s not true love.” he shrugs munching on one of the dozen chocolates he received today. They were walking down the sidewalk, enjoying the familiar busy atmosphere of their school campus. 

“Ugh, you're such a pig.” Jeno grimaces, eating a chocolate of his own, both of the boys were overwhelmed by the amounts of gifts they received, but it was White Day. He shoves into Jaemin’s side with his shoulder, making sure not to crush the yellow rose he carried in his left hand. 

“You’re telling me you’ve dated a girl who hasn’t gotten on her knees for you Lee?” he gives him a disbelieving look, sending him a smug smile. Jeno purses his lips, refusing to meet his eyes, knowing that his best friend would know instantly. 

“Fuck you.” he groans, shoving the laughing boy away, as they continued to make their way toward the cafeteria. He still has a smile on his face, he’s been unable to wipe it off all day. Man, he loved White Day. 

“See, you like receiving head just as much as the next guy.” 

“Oh please, I-oof!” Jeno grunts, at the sudden movement. He’s pulled into a corner by the tiny hand that clutched his arm. 

“Shh!” Renjun whispers, pushing him against the wall, she presses a dainty finger to his lips, looking around like a crazy person. Jeno sighs in relief when he sees the girl and not one of his crazy stalkers. 

“Hey.” Jeno smiles, resting a hand on her waist and tugging her closer. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, she was wearing his hoodie over a tight pair of leggings. Damn, only Huang Renjun could manage to look that cute in clothes that practically drowned her,  _ ugly rat _ . 

“Hey.” she finally turns to face him, giving him a quick smile before turning back to look around them. She lets her hands rest against his chest, wide eyes taking in their surroundings like a scared puppy. She smelled good, as usual, like flowers. 

“So are you gonna tell me why you kidnapped me or are you just gonna keep me here all day?” he asks after a few seconds, tilting his head against the bricks behind them. He didn’t have any plans anyway, so of course, he wouldn’t mind spending White Day with his favorite idiot.

“I didn’t kidnap you, stupid, I’m trying to save your life!” she sticks out her tongue, pinching his cheek harshly causing him to whine in response. Only once the coast is clear does she take a step away from him, leaving Jeno missing her warmth. 

“What exactly are you trying to save me from, Grumpy?” he scoffs, taking a jab at her height by ruffling her hair. He watches fondly as the short girl shoves his hand away, blowing away the loose strand of hair that fell from her bun. 

“I’ll have you know,” she places her hands on her hips, glaring up at him. “I am very capable of protecting you Lee Jeno.” she gives him a challenging look, daring him to go against her. 

“From what?” he smirks, tilting his head to the side to stare down at her. 

“I killed that spider you were scared of-” 

“You promised you wouldn’t say anything, plus you were scared of it too!” Jeno protests, crossing his arms against his chest. It took a whole hour for Renjun to finally gain the courage to step on the spider they found hidden beneath their table at the library. That also meant Jeno spent a whole entire hour hiding behind her petite figure praying for a miracle. 

“Still killed it didn’t I?” she taunts, cocking an eyebrow up at him. Jeno fights the urge to smile, but it’s almost impossible when he catches the sight of the girl’s cute dimple. _ Fuck Huang Renjun, honestly.  _

“My hero~” he says sarcastically, taking her hand in his and clutching it dramatically to his chest. 

“That’s right baby boy, and don’t you forget it.” she plays along, waving her hand away like she was some sort of celebrity. 

“Alright then prince charming, what are you doing today?” he smiles, tugging the girl closer again, throwing an arm around her small shoulders. 

“Who me,” she acts coy, bringing a hand to point at herself. “You know, just the usual, your mom.” she does her best to replicate a fuck boy smile, sending a lewd wink to the highly amused boy. 

“So nothing.” he doesn’t bother arguing, he knows the girl’s sense of humor pretty well now. “Yup, sorry some of us don’t have a million people trying to date them.” she sags against his side defeated, which Jeno just rolls his eyes to. 

“Damn, you stay annoying.” he flicks her ear, he knows for a fact that Renjun has her own line of suitors waiting for her to give them a chance, just that the rat’s too blind to see it. 

“I just breathed, fuck.” she whines, rubbing her ear gently. Jeno was still in his IC uniform, he’d just gotten out of class with Jaemin when he was suddenly yanked into the shadows. 

“Well, since you’re not busy today,” he lets go of her shoulder, changing positions so now she’s against the wall. “Huang Renjun, will you be my palentine?” he holds out the yellow rose in front of him, watching as Renjun’s eyes twinkle in delight when she sees the gift in his hand. 

“You got me a rose?” she asks in a voice dripping with affection, it’s so odd to hear it coming from her, Jeno has to blink twice in order to make sure he’s not dreaming. Her eyes are soft, pink lips parted in a half shocked, half-smile expression. 

“Of course, only the best for my prince-oof!” he grunts when the petit girl launches herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. He blinks a few times, hands under her thighs to keep her from toppling over. 

“Thank you.” she presses a sweet peck against his cheek, smiling brightly when she takes a sniff of the rose. Jeno coos, eyes watching her fondly, before letting the girl fall to the ground,  _ because ew cooties. _ Renjun yelps, huffing loudly when her butt hits the ground. 

“Alright, enough of all that gross shit.” he shudders, making sure to as far as to fake gagging in order to show the girl that he wasn’t a mushy little bitch ( _ even if they both knew he was _ ) _.  _

“Nope too late, you’re a sweetie Lee Jeno, you can’t change my mind.” she sends a cheeky smile as she lifts herself from the ground, making sure to show off her rose to the pouting boy. “I hate you.” Jeno grumbles, pushing the rose away from his face. 

“No, you don’t.” she says smugly, twirling the pretty flower with her thin fingers. Jeno glares at her, matching her amused stare with his annoyed one. 

“No I don’t.” he agrees reluctantly, ignoring the girl when she wraps her arms around his middle once again. Jaemin had a similar reaction to her’s, Jeno knew the two firecrackers were actually just two softies deep, deep down. 

“So, what were you trying to save me from again?” Jeno asks when he sees the girl close her eyes contently against his chest. Renjun’s eyes shoot open, she’s quick to pull herself away from him, eyes checking their surroundings once again. 

“My family knows.” she whispers to him, once she’s sure they’re alone. 

“Know what?” 

“They know we’re friends.” she clarifies, even though it further confuses the Korean boy. 

“So?” he gives her an annoyed look, gesturing with his hand to get on with it. 

“So, all of them think we’re dating now, idiot.” she smacks the back of his head when the boy recoils in disgust. 

“ _ Us _ ?” he scoffs, almost choking on a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Renjun says in a menacing tone, giving the boy a warning glare. 

“Sorry it’s just that I can’t see it, imagine,  _ us dating _ , please.” he wheezes, falling against the girl’s angry stature. Renjun shoves him away, crossing her arms over her chest with a furious look. 

“I’ll have you know I’m a great girlfriend Lee.” 

“Really, says who?” 

“Your mom.”

“Now that was just uncalled for.” the smile is still present on his face when he brings Renjun into a loving hug. “Fine, what’s so wrong with them  _ ‘knowing’ _ ?” he finally looks down at her with a semi-serious look, minus the big grin he’s wearing. 

“Jackson, Qianxi, Roy, Karry, Yanan, Minghao, Jun, Hendery, Johnny, Ten, Yixing, Donghyuck, Lucas, and Chenle.” Renjun recites without skipping a beat, counting each name on her finger.

“Huh?” Jeno gulps, already not liking where this was going. 

“Those are the names of all the men in my family-oh and my dad and my nephew.” she deadpans, watching the boy’s eyes widen. 

“Lucas is your cousin?” he asks, voice laced with both fear and confusion. 

“No, but Lucas’s is 6’0 ft.” she smiles sweetly, knowing the boy understood now. “So you’re telling me I got 14 boys trying to kick my ass.” he gulps, shaking Renjun’s shoulders, completely panicked. 

“16 if you count my dad and nephew-”

“RENJUN, that's not important, I’m gonna get my ass kicked!” he screeches terrified. 

“Jeno-”

“I’ve never been in a fight, I’m a pretty boy!”

“Jeno-” 

“I’ve never even thrown a punch before!”

“Jeno-” 

“182 fucking centimeters!” 

“JENO!” she screams, finally fed up with the boy’s dramatic antics. 

“What?!” 

“You won’t get your ass kicked if we play low.” she grabs his shoulders, trying to shake some sense into him. “Right, I don’t know you, you don’t know me.” he nods along in agreement. 

“See now you’re getting it.” She smiles, patting his head. “Yeah, hey, if anyone asks, my name’s Park Jisung okay Jun.” he tells her sternly, trying to shake off the nerves. 

“Sure ‘ _ Jisung’ _ .” she giggles, watching the boy’s dark demeanor lighten up a bit. “I’m serious-” 

“Ah-ha, there you are!” a loud voice declares, making the two twenty-year-olds jump in fear. Jeno squeaks clutching on to Renjun tightly, while simultaneously trying to hide behind her. 

“Calm down Jeno,” Renjun protests, pushing the coward away by pinching his waist. “It’s just your stupid friend.” she sighs in relief when the boy loosens his snake-like grip. 

“Hey!” 

“Nana!” Jeno cheers, ignoring the boy’s offended exclaim in favor of wrapping his arms around the tallboy. 

“Don’t Nana me, asshole, this is who you ditch me for, an angry midget?” Jaemin rolls his eyes, patting the guy’s back, before pulling away from his embrace. “Yeah, got a problem with it ugly?” Renjun steps up, throwing the boy her best ‘annoyed’ look.

“Hey, I’m not- wait, where did you get that from?” his attention shifts to the yellow flower in the girl’s left hand. “From my palentine.” she smirks tugging Jeno to her side like a proud mother. 

“Seriously Lee?” Jaemin growls, the hold on his white rose tightening. 

“Jaemin-”

“HOW COME SHE GETS A YELLOW ROSE?!” 

“Because I’m not ugly.”

“FUCK YOU HUANG!” 

_______

  
  


“Lucas?!” 

Her angry shrill startled him, almost making him fall out of his chair. He looks up from his phone which displayed Renjun’s most recent Instagram post, _ who the fuck gave her a yellow rose?  _ The picture was a cute selfie of the girl shyly posing with the pretty flower, but what really stood out to Lucas wasn’t the flower or Renjun _ (surprisingly) _ , it was the very  _ obviously _ masculine hand that was resting on her shoulders. Lucas knew Renjun’s hands, they were small and delicate, nothing like the large and veiny hands in the pic-

“Lucas!” Yeri screams again, successfully drawing his attention from the pretty girl’s Instagram. He sends her a sheepish smile, taking her hand in his hoping to stop his girlfriend’s aggressive finger tapping. 

“What are you doing?” she raises a suspicious eyebrow, trying to peer at his phone, which Lucas was quick to put in his pocket. It wasn’t that he was trying to hide anything, but Lucas knew Yeri wasn’t a big fan of Renjun. 

It’s not like she hated her, she calls Renjun gorgeous all the time and always enjoys their conversations, it’s just that Yeri didn’t particularly like his relationship with Renjun. Lucas blames himself really, he knows damn well that he brings the shorter girl up way too much in any situation. 

“Just thinking about you, beautiful~” he says cutely, placing a sweet kiss against her cheek, pressing closer to his petite girlfriend. Yeri snorts, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend’s cheesy behavior. 

“Whatever, loser.” she fails to keep the bright smile off her face when he places another kiss on her forehead. 

“What I can’t call my girlfriend beautiful?” He wasn’t lying when he said she was beautiful, it was practically a known fact. He sags in relief when he feels her shuffle closer, knowing he was off the hook for now. 

He didn’t know what was wrong with him, he was a twenty-one-year-old with his beautiful girlfriend basically throwing herself on his lap, and the only thing on his mind is that angry little troll. He hasn’t been able to think properly since the words  _ ‘Renjun’s boyfriend’ _ were uttered in his presence. Every single day that’s all he can think about, filling up his already small brain with useless questions.

‘ _ Who is he?’  _

_ ‘Is he as hot as YangYang said?’  _

_ ‘What does he have that I don’t?’ _

_ ‘I’m hungry.’  _

_ “Is he taller than me?”  _

_ ‘Do they kiss?!?!? That’s gross!!!’  _

Not to mention that his questions have doubled ever since he saw the girl’s post with the rose. And don’t even get him started on Renjun, what, now that she has a  _ ‘boyfriend’ _ or whatever, she can’t even bother to send a text back? Ridiculous, that midget has left him on read for two days already, TWO DAYS!  _ No one leaves Wong Lucas on read, what can she possibly be doing with her ‘boyfriend’ that is so important-nevermind, he doesn’t want to think about that _ . 

“Babe, are you even listening?!” the short girl growls, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry, I’m a bit distracted lately-“ 

“Fine but don’t-oh, Seulgi Oppa is calling, I’ll see you later, baby.” her whole demeanor changes when she glances at the caller ID, from pouty lips to a big smile in less than a second. She pecks his lips quickly, exiting the lounge with her bag at lightning speed. 

Yup, Seulgi was the guy she told him not to worry about. Not like he cared, Seulgi was hot, if anything, Yeri should be worried about Seulgi stealing him from her. 

Lucas sighs, taking out his phone to check his notifications. He smiles down at his lock screen, it was an old middle school picture of him and Renjun. The shorter girl’s choppy bangs and black clothes contrasted Lucas’s metallic smile and colorful jersey. Even back then he towered over her, he chuckles at the way he awkwardly had his hand placed on her waist. Both of them sporting ruby cheeks.  _ Damn, they really did have a glow up.  _

People might say the way he thinks about Renjun is a bit strange- but it’s okay, he’s talked to Yixing and they both agreed that Lucas is just clingy, his feelings are nothing more and nothing less than friendship. _ No way in hell would he ever want to date a gorgeous raven who was the definition of slim thick. No, he would never date a girl who carried the galaxy in her eyes and the sun in her smile. And please, Lucas knows a girl who likes to be on top when he sees one, so of course, he doesn’t like dominant girls- no bad Lucas!  _

He ignores his thoughts in favor of responding to the message YangYang sent, because he, unlike some people  _ (read: Renjun) _ knows who to respond. 

_ Gang Gang :  _

_ hot  _

_ Yukhey: _

_ what do you mean hot?  _

_ give me deets!!  _

_ Gang Gang:  _

_ he’s a dude _

_ Yukhey:  _

_ BE SPECIFIC!  _

_ Gang Gang:  _

_ he has a penis _

_ Yukhey: _

_ YANGYANG _

_ Gang Gang:  _

_ fine. _

_ he’s allergic to cats _

_ Yukhey:  _

_ I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT _

_ that’s sad _

_ wait no tell me what he looks like bitch _

_ Gang Gang:  _

_ no let Renjun get the dick she deserves  _

_ Yukhey:  _

_ OVER MY DEAD BODY RAT! _

_ Gang Gang:  _

_ bye Lucas  _

_ Yukhey:  _

_ NO WAIT  _

_ I’M SORRY  _

**_Read: 12:57 pm_ **

_ Yukhey:  _

_ fine  _

_ and just so you know those skinny jeans do make you look fat!  _

  
  


Fucking YangYang. Next time he sees her, she’s definitely going to get an angry hug from him, hopefully, she’ll learn not to be a fucking brat. 

“Damn boy, what’s your cute-ass doing here?” Hendery smirks, slinging an arm over Lucas’s broad shoulders. 

“Who me?” Lucas bites his lip, pulling the boy closer by his hips when Hendery wiggles his eyebrows at him. 

“Your girlfriend is right here dumbass!” Xiaojun growled, making the two boys jolt apart in fear. She tugs her boyfriend out of Lucas’s arms and takes his place in the taller boy’s embrace. 

“Hey!” Hendery pouts, crossing his arms across his chest when he sees the two cuddle obnoxiously. “Hendery, can’t you let me be hugged by a  _ real man  _ for once.” Xiaojun huffs pulling away from Lucas, only to be coddled by her hyperactive boyfriend. 

“I can’t believe it, what will the baby say if she heard you talking like that?” he holds his flat tummy dramatically, taking his girlfriend’s small hand and placing it over his stomach. 

“FOR THE LAST TIME YOU’RE NOT PREGNANT!” 

“Ah- what are you guys doing here? I thought you had class today?” Lucas asked with wide eyes looking at the couple who were aggressively trying to hold hands. What’s really scary, is that they’re the most stable couple Lucas knows, well besides his older sister’s relationship. 

“We do have class! It’s in this building, not that you’d know since you’ve been skipping since day one.” Hendery flicked his forehead, shaking his head. For some months now, he’d been pretending to be Lucas by lowering his voice because the boy hated chemistry. If only he knew professor Do never took attendance during her three-hour-long lecture. 

“It’s not my fault I don’t like history-“ 

“Are you losing brain cells, it’s chemistry, dumbass!” Xiaojun smacks the back of his head, laughing evilly when Lucas groans in pain. 

“Yeah, and I’ll keep losing them if you don’t stop hitting my head fuckface!” 

“Shut up, you’re coming today!” 

Lucas whines as the couple drag him up the stairs and into their classroom. He ignores the wide eyes that follow him, everyone was probably surprised he even had this class. 

“I don’t wanna.” Lucas pouted as he sat down at the nearest desk to Xiaojun’s, watching as Hendery pulled out a textbook from his backpack. 

“No, you’ve been skipping a lot, Ms.Do doesn't even know you exist-“ 

“So this is the famous Wong Lucas?” a petite woman stood behind their chairs, with a bright red clipboard. Her thick black hair fell around her shoulders, straightened to perfection. She had pink plump lips, complimented by her big eyes- in conclusion, she was hot. Lucas felt his face heat up in the presence of the beautiful woman. 

“I-“ 

“Talk to me after class,” Ms.Do says with a blank stare, making sure to keep her straight face throughout the whole conversation. “you have a lot of late work to make up Mr. Wong.” ”. 

“Oh- O-Okay” Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes follow her figure walking away, ignoring the laughs from his two friends beside him. 

“I told you he likes short girls,” Xiaojun exclaimed, hitting her boyfriend's shoulder in excitement. “I get to dye your hair again~” 

“What, you always win- fuck you, Lucas!” Hendery groans, reaching over his girlfriend to punch his arm. 

“What- I don’t only like short girls-“ 

“Yeri, Yuqi- who else, I don’t know…” Xiaojun pretended to take a long pause, counting off all the girls on her fingers “RENJUN!” 

“I don’t like her, she’s my friend!” 

“Yeah Xiaojun, don’t be weird dude.” Hendery glares at his girlfriend, finding the possibility of Lucas liking Renjun disgusting. 

“Call me dude one more time and you’re sleeping on the couch.” 

Lucas rolled his eyes, tuning out their conversation in order to actually pay attention to the lecture. He sighs, laying his head on his palm as he gazed dreamily at the breathtaking woman. What was her name again? Ms.Doodoo? Ah well, who cares? 

Yup, Lucas will definitely be coming to class more often. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!! :0

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed the story and stayed tuned for updates! Please leave comments, they motivate us (and give us ideas)!! <3 .____________. (Also for those of you who are curious, the title is based off the song Tongue Tied by Grouplove listen to if you really want to get a feel of the story.)


End file.
